The Strong One
by littleitalys
Summary: GETTING RE-WRITTEN CURRENTLY. BECAUSE THIS VERSION SUCKS, LITERALLY. RE-WRITE IS UP, CALLED 'BROKEN & BRUISED'. SOME DETAILS CHANGED, CHECK IT OUT!
1. Trailer

**A/N:I know that I just started a new story but this idea popped into my head when I was in reading class today. and I just had to get it start.**

* * *

**Troy Bolton, A famous singer.**

_Shows_ Troy singing at his sold out concert.

**Gabriella Montez, lost everything, her mom, her life, her dignity. But she does have one thing...**

_Shows Gabriella, walking down the street, carrying a little girl. Not much older than a few months._

**But when Troy bumps into an unknown women, he's shocked to find out who it is...**

_"Gabriella?" He asked in shock._

_"Troy" She whispered._

**Gabriella has two job and usually works a lot...So she has to leave her baby with babysitters.**

_Shows Gabriella working at a nail salon, during the day time. _

_Shows Gabriella working at a popular bar at night._

**When Troy finds out, he gives her a hand...a really big hand...**

_"Gabriella, you can't keep living like this, it isn't healthy for you or your daughter" He proteseted. "Which is why..."_

**Gabriella is highly grateful, and she is slowly returning to be happy again, but will he past prevent that?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy goofing off.Troy accidentally touched Gabriella on her cheek and she flinches._

_"Gabriella are you okay?"_

**When her past is revealed, Troy will do anything in his power to protect her and the baby.**

_"I promise you Gabriella no one will ever hurt you again" Troy said sternly._

_"You promise?" She asked quietly._

_"I promise"_

**Troy and Gabriella's love for each other is slowly but surley coming back.**

_Shows Gabriella leaning in...closer and closer..._

**But when her past reaches the press, by a certain someone...**

_"__**Gabriella Montez, Shady Past?" **__Troy read from the article._

_"Sh...it'll be okay" He whispered._

**Will all the derogotory comments eventually send Gabriella over the edge?**

_"Troy...I...can't do this anymore..."_

**Can Troy convince her to stay...and what about her baby?**

_"Gabriella please, well make it through this..." He paused "And what about Leigh?" He asked._

**Will she follow her heart...**

_Shows Gabriella kissing Troy..._

**Or will she do what America wants her to do?**

_Shows Gabriella boarding a plane, with baby Leigh in hands._

**Will Gabriella finally ever be happy?**

_Shows Gabriella laughing and smiling._

**Or Will everything send her over the edge...**

_Shows Gabriella walking to the cemetary, and collapsing on her knee's..._

_**Overcoming The Past...**_

* * *

**Okay, did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please Tell Me. R**&R

**xoxoxSteph.**


	2. Chapter One: Look At Me Now

**Plott: Troy Bolton is a multi winning Emmy winning singer. Everyone loves him, just like High School. When he runs into a poor woman on the street holding a baby carriage, He finds out that it was his High School love Gabriella Montez. He helps her get back on her feet, and raise the baby, a little. But when they start to fall in love again? Or will the outsides world presption on Gabriella and her past keep them from dating?**

**A/N: Okay guys, thanks for all ther reveiws! I decided to continue:D Oh and I changed the title to The Strong One, because this song basically explains Gabriella's situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or **_**Tonight I Wanna Cry,**_** By Keith Urban or **_**The Strong One, By: Clint Black...**_

* * *

Troy Bolton stood at the staples center, doing what no one would of thought that he would be doing. He was singing, at his sold out concert. Ah, I fooled you didn't I? You thought that he would be playing for Lakers, nope. Are little Troy Bolton is a famous singer. He's loved by everyone, mostly girls, because of his bright blue eyes and charming smile. He looked out into the crowd. After singing his new single, Tonight I Wanna Cry.

"Is Everyone enjoying the concert?" He asked, and the stadium erupted into applause and screams. "Good, will this is going to be my last song! I hope you like it as much as I do..." He started and took a deep breath.

_When God made woman I wonder sometimes  
If it was a flower he had in mind when he made her  
A touch as gentle as a butterfly  
A kiss so sweet it could stop time forever  
God gave man a chance to be the kind of strength a woman needs  
He was suppose to be the one to carry that load_

He looked out into the crowd, and saw that people were really captivated by his song. He smiled, at least it looked like they were _enjoying_ it. He took in a shallow breath before starting up the song again.

_But there she goes  
Baby in her arms  
World on her shoulder when her day starts  
Working a job that don't pay much  
but she thanks God it's enough  
There she is  
on her own two feet  
He walked out  
but she's still got dreams  
Trys to laugh when she feels like crying  
Nobody'd blame her if she quit trying  
But she's got a heart that gives and gives  
Now you tell me who the strong one is _

Troy saw that half of the young girls, and teenagers were either crying or had tears in their eyes. The _few_ guys that were there, probably dragged by their girlfriends or sisters, looked like they were fighting back tears. He smiled as, he started the next verse.

_Tonight's the first night in a while  
She put on her makeup wearing a smile  
She'd going out  
And everything was all planned out  
but the fever that the baby's got now  
It's all shot down  
She gives up what she wants to do for what she has to  
That's what a momma does  
She'll be there like she always is  
when the son comes up _

_And there she goes  
Baby in her arms  
World on her shoulder when her day starts  
Working a job that don't pay much  
but she thanks God it's enough  
There she is  
on her own two feet  
He walked out  
but she's still got dreams  
Trys to laugh when she feels like crying  
Nobody'd blame her if she quit trying  
But she's got a heart that gives and gives  
So you tell me who the strong one is _

By now the whole stadium was in tears, except for a few fans here and there. Troy had one single tear rolling down his cheek. Everyone took notice, as he quickly wiped it away. He put on a smile as he finished up his song.

He stopped, and he got a standing ovation. He looked at his friends, Taylor, Zeke, Chad and Sharpay. He smiled at them, he could tell by the look in thier eyes that they were proud of him. The stadium was loud, with everyone screaming, whistiling and clapping.

"Okay guys, that was my last song. Did you like it?" He asked as everyone once again screamed. He held his hands to his ears, while everyone laughed. "Thanks for another wonderful concert! Hope to see you at the next one!" He shouted and exited.

_**With Gabriella**_

Gabriella stood outside of the large looking building. Hearing the previous song, she had tear rolling freely down her face. It was almost as if Troy wrote it about her. It was exactly what had happened to her. She snapped out of her thoughts, by a loud irriated cry. She looked down at the carrier in her left hand. She smiled sadly.

"Shhh..baby girl. Well be home soon enough" She whispered to her four month old.

Luckily she looked nothing like her father. Her name was Leigh Lynn Montez. Gabriella had given birth to her, about four months ago. Leigh was the only one who kept her going. Gabriella looked nothing like she used to. Her long black flowing hair, was now tied in a messy bun, her clothes no longer expressed pride and elegance. They showed her emotions, she didn't feel beautiful, so she was just in oversized sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

Everyone thought that Gabriella would make it big in the world, probably a scientist or something. But her dreams were in the past now. She sighed inwardly and walked down the street. Her only mode of transportation, her feet. She walked a couple blocks before making sure that no one was watching. She entered a back alley and went to an old run down shack. She took out her key and opened it.

She wasn't proud of herself, she knew her mother or father wouldn't. She was used to this though, eversince she found out about Leigh. Her father had really not cared about Gabriella or Leigh. He raped her and left. She sighed as she got into bed and put Leigh in an old basenett.

"Look at me now" She whispered to no one and feel asleep.

* * *

**Okay, did you like it? It's short, but I promise that they'll get longer. I know he would never be pictured as a country singer, but I love this song, and I think it would sound really hot with the tone of his voice. :D I need five reveiws before I update! Please Tell Me. R**&R

**xoxoxSteph.**


	3. Chapter Two: Brown Haired Cutie

**A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws! If you're reading please reveiw! I would love to have feedback on my writting. I accept constructive critisim but full out flaming I do not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything...**_

* * *

Troy Bolton woke up happy. His concert had been a sucsess, as long as his career. He hopped into his **huge** shower. He didn't know that his old high school love was struggling. That she was unhappy and unsucsessful. He got out of the shower, and quickly got dressed. He walked down the crystal staircase and walked into the kitchen where his butler Martin was standing.

"Master Troy" Martin greeted.

"Mart, how many times have I told you to call me Troy?" He asked with a chuckle while Joe shrugged.

"It's a tradition Master Troy" He replied poiltley. Troy thought of Martin more as a friend then his 'butler'. "So what's on the menu today?"

"Just some pancakes and bacon please" Troy said casually and Martin rose his eyebrows. "I'm going into town today, so I thought that I would have myself a big lunch when I get there" Troy explained while Martin eyed him suspicously.

"As you wish Master Troy" Martin said and went on to cooking what Troy had said he wanted. A loud annoying ring errupted the slience. Troy looked at the I.D and groaned. While Martin had to supress a laugh.

"What do you want Chad?" Troy asked annoyed.

"And what's that tone about?" Chad asked dramitcally, while Troy rolled his eyes.

"You call every five minutes. At first it was flattering now it's just..." He paused searching for the right word."gross." He finished.

"How's that gross?" I'm just showing my love for you." Chad replied innocently.

"Show it to Taylor not me" He said and Chad groaned.

"That's what I'm calling about" Chad replied suddenly turning serious.

"What happened?" He asked getting curious.

"Her, pregnant. Not a good combination" He said, while Troy rolled his eyes. This had been going on for the last five months. It just keeps getting worse and worse. It was starting to get on Troy's last nerve.

"Chad! She's pregnant she's going to have mood swings!" Troy sighed inwardly trying to keep himself from snapping at his best friend.

"I know, but she's seriously starting to scare me. NO NO! Taylor! I didn't mean it like that. Baby don't cry" He yelled.

"I'll let you go. See ya dude." Troy said quickly and hung up not waiting for a reply.

"Master Troy, your breakfest is ready" Said Martin emerging from the kitchen. A smile tugged on the sides of Troy's lips. He was starving!

_**With Gabriella.**_

A loud cry filled the small tattered shack. Gabriella groaned and pushed herself off of her old day bed, that she has had since she was sixteen. She walked over to her little girls basenett. She looked in and saw Leigh staring back at her with her brown eyes. They were red, and her cheeks were puffy from all the crying. Gabriella carefully picked up the little girl and rocked her.

"Baby girl it's alright" Gabriella whispered, Leigh immediatly calmed down at the sound of her mothers voice. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and got a bottle. She turned on the Hot Plate. (It's a mini oven.) and boiled some hot water. She carefully placed the bottle in it. After the bottle was heated up, she tested it on her wrist, and placed it in her baby's mouth. She held the bottle in her daughters mouth.

"Okay baby girl, that's enough. Let's get you dressed" She said while Leigh giggled.

Gabriella gave her daughter a small smile before retreating to the small square dresser. It was more like a nightstand. She pulled out a light pink outfit. She changed her diaper and put the outfit on her. Gabriella pulled out an five year old stroller and put all of the stuff she needed. She had decided that she was going to take Leigh down to the park, she needed a say out. It was her first day off in months. Gabriella than got dressed in old pink sweat pants, but she was feeling happier than usual so they were tighter. She pulled out a regular sized t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Come on Leigh, wanna go to the park?" She asked her four month old, while the little girl just giggled and stared at hands.

She walked out of the old run down shack, locked it and closed the door. When she was back on the side walk, she sniffed the air. She loved being outside. it gave her a sense of reasurance. As they walked they passed tree's powerline's. shop's and the ocassional bird. Leigh was staring at everything in amazment. There were so many color's. (Seriously my nephew stood in my room and looked in amazment at my walls. There covered with posters. hehe) She laughed at her daughter, thinking that she was probably the same way when she was her age.

They walked for another hour before Gabriella's stomach started to gurggle, just as it was happening Leigh started to get fussy. Gabriella stopped at a bench and took out on of the three bottles that she had packed and gave it to her daughter, holding it up gently to her. Anyone looking from afar could tell that she was a caring mother, and was probably struggling. Gabriella smiled happily when Leigh dozed off to sleep after her bottle. She couldn't ignore her hunger any longer. So she walked to the nearest McDonalds, She noticed that she only had three bucks on her, and she groaned.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like to order?" Asked the cashier in a peppy tone.

"One snack wrap please" Gabriella replied as her stomach growled louder. She knew that it wouldn't be enough, but it would satisfy her tell she returned home.

"Is that all?"

"Yes please" Gabriella replied polietly and the young girl nodded.

"1.36" She replied. Gabriella gave her two dollar bills.

"Keep the change" She said and the girl smiled gratefully. Even though she needed the money, Gabriella cared more about others than herself. She shoved the snack wrap down her throat and walked out of McDoanlds.

Gabriella was walking, still pushing Leigh in the stroller when a man dropped a twenty dollar bill. She quickly picked it up and turned the stroller around walking fastly after him. When she was about a foot behind him, she gathered all of her courage she could muster.

"Excuse me sir, you dropped this" Gabriella said kindly and the man turned around. Gabriella was shocked at who it was. He didn't seem to notice who she was, but Gabriella deffinatly knew who he was.

"Troy" She said quietly. Troy gasped when he heard the small voice.

"Gabriella?" He asked shocked.

"Yes?" She asked timidly. He could tell that she was scared. She obviously didn't feel comftorable around men, and he was beginning to wonder what or who had caused her to be like that.

* * *

**I personally don't like this chapter, but please tell me what you think. Not updating till I get five reveiws:D**

**xoxoxSteph.**


	4. Chapter Three: My Pain

**A/N: Wow, 16 reviews for one chapter! Thanks so so so much! Here's the next chapter. :D**

**Oh and a lot of people want to know who the father is, you'll find out. It might take a while, so please don't kill me. :D**

* * *

Troy looked at the woman in front of him, he couldn't believe that this was Gabriella Montez, his old girlfrirend. The love of his life. She looked different. She had noticable dark bags under her eyes, her hair was messed up, and her clothes were dirty and torn. Her shoes were no better either. To be perfectly honest, she looked like a complete fool standing next to Troy Bolton who was dressed in nice, expensive clothing.

Gabriella tensed up when she saw him looking at her intently. Troy took notice to this and immediatly averted his eyes so she could be more comftorable. Troy's eyes then feel to the stroller beside her. He looked in and saw a baby girl who didn't look that much older than a few months. But she was adorable. He smiled and turned towards Gabriella.

"Is She yours?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered shyly.

"What's her name?" He asked growing curious.

"Leigh, Leigh Lynn" Gabriella now had a bright smile on her face, she always had one on when she thinked or talked about her daughter. Troy took notice to that, and couldn't help but smile to.

"She's beautiful" He paused "So..how have you been?" He asked trying to get the awkardness to fade away, but it never did.

"I've been better" She sighed. "You?" She asked.

"Great." He smiled happily.

"Oh yeah your a singer right?" She asked and he nodded. "Do you still talk to the gang?" She asked.

"Yeah, they were just at one of my concerts, which was last night" He said and she froze.

"Ohh, that's great. Well I have to get little Leigh here home. Or she'll be fussy." Gabriella said, and Troy sighed a sigh of disappoinment.

"Okay." Troy said reluctantly, but brightened up when he thought of something. "Uh...can we...uhh...keep in touch?" He asked shyly.

"Of course" She smiled, and his grin grew wider.

"Okay greet, uhh do you have a cel-" She cut him off.

"No, but here's my house phone." She said and programed it into his phone. He looked at her weirdly, but shook it off.

"Thanks" He said.

"No problem" She smiled. "Just call..." She trailed off. "Well Bye"

"I'll see you later?" He said as more of a question then a statement and she nodded. He smiled, and had to refrain himself from hugging her. So he simply waved, and watched her wave back before turning away. He grinned widley and turned on his heel, heading home with a huge smile on his face.

_**With Gabriella.**_

Gabriella walked down the street, and towards the old shack with tears brimming her eyes. She hadn't expected to run into him, she hadn't expected it to hurt to much. She missed him, she missed him like hell. He had **no** idea how much she has been through, and all she wanted was someone to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. But Gabriella became acustom to only having to depening on herself.

Troy hadn't really changed, except for the fact that he was dirty rich and had dollar bills spilling out of his ears. He still had the irresitable blue eyes, gorgoues brown hair and his facial features were more mature. But other than that he was still the Troy Bolton he was in High School. He was the one that was sucsessful, the one that had it _all. _The one they had all expected to fail had sucseded, the one that they all thought was going to suceed, failed. Gabriella sighed as she walked into the old little shack. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted to give up, to give everything up.

_**With Troy. **_

Troy walked into his mansion happily. Maritn looked at him weirdly, but Troy shrugged it off. He had re met the love of his life and this time he **wouldn't** let go of her. He was determiened not to.

"Happy Master Troy?" Asked Martin snapping Troy out of his thoughts. Troy thought for a moment before answering with a big smile.

"Yes, much" Troy smiled before retreating to the kitchen.

* * *

**I know short chapter, I'm sorry. The next one will be longer. Please Reveiw:D**

**xoxoxSteph.**


	5. Chapter Four: We're All Smiles

**A/N: Thanks so so so much for all of the reveiws! Here's the next chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Troy walked into the old coffee shop, where he met the gang. They had been meeting there since they all had moved out to L.A. He only saw Sharpay and Zeke there. Smiling he walked over there. Knowing Chad and Taylor would be about ten minutes late, and Ryan, Riley(His wife), Jason and Kelsi would arrive right on time. Sharpay. Zeke and him always arrived early.

"Hey guys" Troy said smiling.

"Hey Troy" The greeted in unision.

"What's up?" He asked the couple who was smiling.

"Nothing really were good. Zeke still hasn't found a decent job" Sharpay replied sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry guys" He said. "I thought that you were going to open your own returaunt" He added.

"I was, but then I remebered that I'm not that good at math, and I have no one that could." He stated sadly. Troy smiled sadly at his friend. He knew that it was Zeke's dream to have a resturaunt. Then something hit him, and it caused him to smile while the others looked at him weirdly.

"What's that smile for?" Sharpay asked.

"You'll see" He said with a smile.

Just as Zeke was about to answer Kelsi, Jason, Riley and Ryan rushed into the shop. Troy smiled at them, seriously his smiles were starting to annoy the ones around him. They never seen him so happy...it was sickening. If only they knew what he was smiling about. Ten seconds later Taylor and Chad arrived, out of breath.

"Troy please wipe that smile off of your face, it's...getting really sickening, and we don't even know what your smiling about" Chad said.

"Sorry that you don't want your friend to be happy" Troy said dramitacally and Chad sighed.

"I'm sorry" Chad said while Troy grinned triumphently.

HSMHMSMHSMHSMHMSHMSM

"Do you guys ever wonder about what or how Gabriella is doing?" Taylor asked randomly while Troy choked on his drink, as well as some of the others.

"What?" Troy finally choked out.

"Do you ever wonder about her, I mean she left so suddenly." Taylor explained.

"Yeah, I miss her" Sharpay sighed and Zeke quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Well..." Troy paused, silently fighting if he should tell them about their little run in or not. "I kinda ran into her" He said, while everyone's jaw dropped.

"YOU RAN INTO GABRIELLA AND YOU WAITED UNTIL NOW TO ME!?" Taylor and Sharpay screeched.

"I didn't want to tell you because of that." Troy said while cleaning out his ears.

"What'd she look like? Was she happy? Was she still pretty? Was there anything different about her? TROY TELL ME!" Taylor screamed while shaking him.

"Taylor Anne McKessie! Calm the hell down!" Troy yelled, and she stopped.

"I'm sorry Troy.." She apologized. "Now how did she look?" She asked excited, and he sighed. He knew that he would have to tell them.

"Honestly?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Not so good. She looks bad." Troy said as he collapsed on a couch. (The coffee shop has couches...pretend.)

"What do you mean she looked bad?" Asked Zeke concerned. Troy sighed while running a hand though his hair...

"Leigh, baby girl calm down" Gabriella whispered lovingly towards her daughter.

Leigh looked up at her mother with tears running down her small angelic face. Gabriella sighed and picked up the little girl, putting her softly on her shoulder while rubbing the small of her back. After gently rubbing the little girls back for nearly and hour, Leigh had finally calmed down enough for Gabriella to put her back to sleep. Her phone started ringing. She ran into the room and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella" The voice said madly, and Gabriella gulped, she had totally forgotten that she had a shift today.

"Ye-es?" She asked.

"Why arn't you at work? Your were supposed to be here an hour ago" Her boss exclaimed annoyed.

"I'm sorry"

"Well I'm sorry to, but I'm going to have to fire you." He said, she knew that this was coming.

"Okay," She said and hung up the phone, only to have it ring again.

"Hullo?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey, It's me Troy" The voice said and Gabriella smiled.

"Hi" She breathed.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, while Gabriella felt her heart fluttering.

"Other than just getting fired, I'm fine, you?" She asked

"Oh Gabi...I'm sorry." He said sympethetically, and She smiled. He called her Gabi, it's been a long time since she heard someone call her that.

"It's okay, my boss was getting on my last nerve" She replied "Only one left" She muttered to herself but Troy had heard her. But he decided against questioning him about it.

"Soo...can I take you out to lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"Troy I-"

"I mean as friends" He said

"Troy I-"

"But if you don't I under-" He was cut off.

"Troy!" She yelled.

"Uhh...yeah?" He asked cooly.

"I would love to go with you" She said, and she could hear him smiling over the phone.

"Great...um I'll pick you up?" He asked.

"Uhh...I'll meet you at Freddie's at three" She said and he agreed. They talked a little longer before hanging up. She smiled to herself, she had been smiling a lot latley.

It was now three o 'clock in the morning, and she still couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. She tried to shake the thoughts away but she couldn't. Why couln't she just get him out of her head?

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter, I think it sucks. But feedback would be nice. Please Reveiw:D**

**xoxoxSteph.**


	6. Chapter Five: Freddie's

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. :( But here's the chapter :D**

* * *

Gabriella sat down on her bed looking around the small space. Leigh was on the bed next to her babbling about something. She wondered what he was doing. '_Probably still sleeping'_ She thought. He probably lived in a big malibu mansion, while she lived in a small 500 sqaure foot old tattered shack. She sighed, and looked at the quilt beneath her.

She averted her eyes to the baby next to her, who was still babbling. Leigh was a realitivly happy baby, she only cried when she was hungry or wanted attention. Gabriella looked into Leigh's brown eyes, exactly like her own. She sadly smiled, she didn't know that she wasn't living like a normal baby would. She barley spent anytime with Gabriella. Now they would be spending nights together.

Gabriella pushed herself off of the bed, and looked at the clock. 2:30, she only had thirty minutes tell her 'date' if you could call it that, with Troy. She still had to get ready, get Leigh ready, and drop her off at Nicole's. (The babysitter). She quickly jumped in the shower, and pulled on some jeans. It had been a long time since she had worn jeans. She then pulled on an east high hoodie, and put her hair up in a bun.

She didn't put on any make-up, being as she threw it all away when she had Leigh. She changed Leigh's diaper, and put on a light pink onesie. She also out on some light pink booties, since it was winter. Leigh looked up at her mom, smiling and giggling. Gabriella smiled warmly at the little girl and picked her up. She put her in the stroller and grabbed the diaper bag. She walked out of the shack, closed and locked it up.

She walked for a couple of blocks before arriving at a small but cute house. She walked up the steps and to the door. She knocked gently, but loud enough for someone to hear. A couple of minutes later, a girl in her early twentie's answered. She was smiling brightly.

"Hey Gabs" The girl said.

"Hey Nikki" Gabriella said polietly. "Here's Leigh, everything is in the bag, I'll be back to pick her up in about three hours or so"

"Gabirella, I've been doing this for a month." She chuckled. "Soo...why do you need me to watch her?" She asked being nosy.

"I'm meeting up with a high school friend"

"Ohhh, a guy?" She asked, and Gabriella nodded. "So it's a date?"

"No, he's just a...friend" Gabriella replied and Nicole raised her eyebrow.

"Sure" She said sarcastically.

"Well I got to go" She said. "I love you baby girl, I'll be back soon." She whispered. She waved to Nicole and left the house.

_**With Troy. **_

Troy got up off the bed, and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel on the way. He turned on the shower, and hopped in. He let the warm water run all over his body, while humming a soft tune. He was excited but also very nervous. He hadn't seen her since senior year. Now they were twenty-three, and they well she had changed.

He got out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. He walked into his room, and into his closet. He had to look perfect, he wanted to look good in front of Gabriella. He finally picked out a blue polo and jeans. He pulled them on, and put on some Crome (Mmmmm best colonge everr!). He walked out of his room, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Martin" Troy greeted his butler.

"Hello Master Troy." Greeted Martin. "Going somewhere?' He asked curiously.

"Yup" Troy answered happily.

"That's great Master Troy" Martin replied.

"Please feed Hefty, and tell Danielle and Jordan to clean the house." Troy said, but not in a cold tone.

"That'll be done right away sir" Martin replied and walked off. Troy looked at the clock. 2:55, it would take at least five minutes to get there by car.He hopped in his car and drove to Freddie's. He parked the car and put on sunglasses and a baseball cap.

He saw Gabriella sitting at booth in the far corner, he smiled. She never liked being the center of attention. She looked so beautiful, it took my breath away. He walked up to her table, and she looked up and smiled at him. He guessed that his disguse was that easy to see through.

"Hey you" He smiled and she smiled warmly back.

"Hey Troy" She said. and he sat across from her.

"Hello My name is Lenny, and I'll be your server for today, can I intrest you in some drinks?" The waitress asked politley and they nodded.

"Yes please, can I have a coke?" Gabriella asked, while the waitress nodded.

"An Iced Tea please" Troy said.

"Your drinks well be here in a few minutes" The waitress told them and walked off.

"So...did...you're mom..you know?" Troy asked awkwardly.

"Yeah...seven months after we made the move" Gabriella sadly said.

"Oh I'm sorry Gabs" Troy said sincerly.

"It's okay." She began. "Enough with all this mushy stuff, so look at you Mr. Emmy Winning Singer." She said.

"Yeah, it's weird. Everyone expected me to play basketball, even I did. I can't believe that I am" He answered.

"I could. You have an amazing voice, and apperentally America thinks that to" She said sincerly.

"Thanks I guess. I'm sorry about your job"

"It's okay, the boss was getting on my last nerve anyways. Always wanting me to work and all that." She said and he nodded "You muttered something like 'Only one more to go' what does that mean?" He asked and she blushed.

"You heard that?" She asked blushing and he nodded. "I lost one of my jobs and I only have one left, that's what I meant... you were never supposed to hear it."

"Ohh.." He paused.

"Yeah" She said awkwardly.

"Gabriella, you can't keep living the way you are. It isn't healthy for you or your daughter." He paused "Which is why..."

* * *

**Tell me what you think please :D **

**xoxoxSteph:D**


	7. Chapter Six: The Offer

**A/N: Wow 26 reviews, for one chapter! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of the reveiws! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Gabriella, you can't living the way you are. It isn't healthy for you or your daughter" He paused. "Which is why...I think that you should move in with me. I have everything that you would possibly need. A room for you, and Leigh. You won't have to spend money on rent." He proposed. Gabriella was shocked.

"I-"

"I'm sorry, it was to soon. Stupid, stupid Troy! Urghh! Why'd you have to go and ask her!" He yelled to himself.

"Troy, and don't cut me off this time" She said, and he was silent. "I don't want to be a burden" She said while looking at her feet.

"Heey..." He gently lifted up her chin, to make her look at him. She reluctantly did, "You'll never be a burden, I want to help you out. Gabriella you'll never be a burden" He said sincerly, and she blushed.

"You mean that?" She asked insecurley.

"I mean it" He said looking into her eyes.

"Yes" She said smiling. It took a second for it to sink in, then he got a big smile on.

"YES!" He yelled and everyone turned to stare at him, he sunk in his chair with Gabriella giggling. "I have another question" He said suddenly turning serious.

"What now are you going to ask me what kind of car I want?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha your hilarious, really" He said deadpan. "But my friend wants to open a resturant, but he has no one to do all the boring math eqautions" She slapped him on the arm.

"That's an insult" She said.

"Ouch, anyways I know that you don't like your job, and he needs someone to do all that stuff..." He trailed off.

"Seriously?" Gabriella asked apalled.

"Yeah... I'm serious Ella" He said staring into her eyes once again.

"Who is your 'friend'?" She asked curiously.

"Zeke" He said.

"Zeke as in Zeke Baylor?! You waited ALL THIS TIME TO TELL ME THAT YOU KEPT IN TOUCH WITH HIM!?" She screamed.

"I keep in touch with all of them." He said shuddering slightly.

"YOU KEPT IN TOUCH WITH ALL OF THEM!?" She screeched. "Oh my gosh, how's Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan?! Did he finally get a girlfriend?" She asked excidetly.

"We were talking about you yesterday...they all miss you. They all screamed at me, when I told you that I had run into you at the last minute" He said chuckling and she giggled.

"Soo...when is all this happening?" She asked.

"As soon as possible" He replied smiling. "Probably today or tomorrow" He added.

"Tomorrow, it's like...what time is it?" She asked looking around frantically for a clock.

"It's six...why?" He asked.

"Oh god I was supposed to pick up Leigh an hour ago" She said "I need to go"

"Hey, Let me give you a ride there." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive, I don't want you walking." He said, and she giggled.

"Okay" She replied.

Gabriella gathered all of her stuff, and through away her trash. She walked behind Troy, and out of Freddie's. They walked until they reached his Range Rover. (I dunno why but I always pictured him driving one.) Gabriella gasped, she wasn't used to the whole luxerious life. Troy just smiled, and opened the door for her. She muttered and Thank you and he got into his side. They drove in silence.

"So uh..where do I turn?" He asked.

"Oh, just make a left at this stop sign, then a right and another left. It's first brownish house of the left." She said casually.

"And you walk this distance everyday?" He asked.

"Except weekends." She answered.

"Here we are"

"Thanks." She said, and walked up to the door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Oh my gosh Nicole, I'm so sorry!" She said as soon as Nicole opened the door.

"It's okay Gabriella, here's Leigh. She was a good little girl. Here's all of her stuff." She said and handed Leigh and all her stuff to Gabriella's. She said goodbye and walked down the drive way. She saw Troy still there.

"You didn't have to stay, you could of left" She said smiling at him.

"It's okay, I wanted to" He said, and motioned for her to get in. She did and she smiled at him.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Oh no, I can't ask you to bring me home" She argued.

"I want To Gabriella." He saw that she was hesitant. "I don't care where you live, or what your backround is. I promise I won't judge" He said and she smiled.

"I live in the back alley behind Pete's barber shop" She replied and he nodded.

"Okay" he smiled and turned the car Towards Pete's.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Thanks Troy, I had a great time" She replied.

"I had a great time to..." He said trailing off

"Well I got to go and get Leigh into bed, but I'll talk to you tomorrow" She asked.

"Yeah, I call you, and give you the details" He replied, and placed a kiss on her cheek, she flinched.

"Are you okay Ella? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine...I'm sorry about that" She said and he nodded.

"It's okay..." He said trailing off. They said goodbye's and Gabriella waved while he waved back. When his car had dissapeared down the road, she gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close" She said, and went on to putting Leigh to bed.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Stephhiee**


	8. Chapter Seven: We're Moving In

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this is sooo short, but I wanted to give you guys something! Please R**&

* * *

Gabriella stood in her empty apartment, the movers had come earlier that day. There was only the remain's of some old clothes, or some old food. She was really going to miss this place. I mean yeah it was really small, but it was her first home that she had on her own. It was where Leigh was born, where she was raised up until now. It was when...she didn't want to think about that right now. She looked at Leigh who was siletnly giggiling and talking to herself.

Troy was at the other side of the room watching Gabriella intensly. She was just standing there, staring at the walls like a five year old does to a book. She looked abseloutly beautiful in his eyes. He wanted to know everything about her past, why she was so different around guys then she was. Why Leigh was even here. He knew that she had changed, and for the best or worst, he hadn't decided yet.

"Gabriella" He said softly, snapping out of her thought's she turned around. "You ready?" He asked barley above a whisper.

"Yeah, let's go." She said while picking up the backpack next to her. She picked up Leigh and followed Troy out to his Range Rover. She put Leigh in her carseat, which Troy had taken the liberty of buying for her. Which Gabriella was highly thankful for.

They walked silently to the car, Troy secretly stealing glanes at her. He couldn't help himself. Gabriella had noticed this, but chose to ignore it. She wasn't fully comftorable around guys yet, even if he had been her boyfriend. When they got into car, the silence just got more awkward. Gabriella was looking out the window, while Troy was keeping his eyes on the road. It had been about twenty minutes, and Troy couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Soo...are you going to take the job offer?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know...I'm still thinking about it..." She said hesitently.

"Hey, just think about Leigh, and how this will direct her to a normal childhood, isn't that what you want?" He asked.

"Yeah..of..course...but what if Zeke isn't up to it" She said shyly. He smiled, the old Gabriella was buried in there somewhere, and he was determiened to get her out.

"Gabriella, this is his dream. To tell you the honest truth, I don't think he will care who is beside him, and they **all** miss you." He began. "And you know how Zeke can't keep a grudge" He said with a slight smile, and she laughed.

"Yeah that's true" She sighed.

"Just think about it, and I already told you how much the gang wants to see you again...Taylor won't stop asking me about you, and Sharpay says that if I keep you away from her much longer...then she'll do something pretty graphic..." He trailed off and she giggled.

"They really miss me that much?" She asked shyly.

"Of course" He said sincerly.

Gabriella smiled to herself, and looked back out the window. This was the first time that she had ever been to Troy's and she was nervous. Troy seemed to sense that, but was afriad to touch her. He didn't want to frighten her in anyway possible. Gabriella gasped when they pulled up to a beautiful brownish/tanish mansion. It had about three other cars in the driveway, and it had big gates surronding the house.

"Troy...it's beautiful" She said looking in awe of the mansion in front of her. He chuckled softly and smiled at her.

"Thanks...I guess" He said and pulled up in front of the mansion. He walked over to her side and opened the door. She smiled and thanked him before following him into the house.

"Martin?!" Troy called while walking into the foyer.

"Master Troy" Martin greeted him smiling, carrying a laundry basket.

"Hello Martin, this is Gabirella Montez, Gabriella this my bulter and friend Martin" He introduced.

"Miss Gabriella" Martin said. "It's an honor to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to" She smiled.

"Okay, Gabriella I'll show you to your and Leigh's room. There right next to each other, so it shouldn't be a problem. Right?" He asked making sure.

"Yeah, that's great Troy." she said and followed them up the stairs.

"That's true love..." Martin said to himself, and went on to doing the duites of the house.

* * *

**Was it okay? Please take some time and tell me!**

**Stephiee**


	9. Chapter Eight: Reminsing

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! This is my highest reviewed story. Here's the next chappie:D And if you all want me to write on Holding On...then I can update one every other day. So like I'll update it tomorrow. Does that sound good? If no then tell me, if yes then tell me, if you don't care and think that I should stop babbling then please tell me. Lol**

* * *

Gabriella sat on the king sized bed in her huge bedroom. It was very luxurious, it had the bed in the middle of the room, with two nightstands on either side, a dresser and vanity lined the wall. She had her own bathroom, and walk in closet, that would be big enough for three. The bathroom had a jecuzzi tub, and a stand in shower, that could at least fit five. It was made of real stone. Troy had gone all out. She could get used to this.

She carefully walked into her closet, which had designer clothes, shoes and purses. Even belts, this was all new to Gabriella, but she wasn't about to take it for granted. She picked out a simple camisole, and so sweatpants. She grabbed a towel for her hair, and her, she also grabbed a wash cloth. She stripped of her clothing and jumped in the shower, getting her first really long shower in months. She smiled, she smelt the warm smell of lavender fill her nostrils.

When Gabriella got out she wrapped her hair up in a towel, and wrapped a towel around her waist. She put on her clothes, and let her hair flow from the towel. She put both towels in the hamper, and walked back into the bathroom stopping in front of the mirror. She gently ran a comb through her tangled hair and put it up in a neat bun. She walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to make her bed. She was so used to doing it at home.

"Gabriella" Troy said softly chuckilng. "You do know that we have maids for that right?" He asked while she nodded.

"I know...but I'm so used to making my bed..." She said softly.

"Well...just let the maids do it." He said but not in a cold tone. "That's what there here for" He said.

"I know" She replied averting her eyes to the quilt that was on the bed.

"How about we go down and get some breakfest? You're probably starving" He told her, trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

"Yeah, that sound great" She replied smiling softly. She followed him out of her bedroom, and she walked into Leighs room.

Leigh was staring into space, looking at the celling. Gabriella looked at her, a soft loving smile playing on the edge of her lips. She really loved Leigh...even if she had been a mistake. She never thought of her that way...but he surley did...

_**Flashback...**_

_Gabriella was sitting nervously in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She was awaiting news to see if she was pregnant or not. She really didn't want to be. How would she raise a baby? She knew as soon as she told him, that he would leave her. Would she be a good mother? Could she care for a baby? But most importantly would her mother be proud of her, or disappointed because she let this happen?_

_"Gabriella Montez?" Asked the doctor. snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts._

_"Right here" Gabriella replied while getting up from her seat._

_"Well we have the results..." He began with an unreadable expression on his face. She hated when doctor's had this face. "Congragulations! Your seven weeks pregnant" He said._

_"I'm what?" She asked shocked._

_"Your pregnant. Here' some brochures on pregnancy and how to be a good mom." He said and went to go deal with his other paients. Great..now she would have to tell him._

_"It's going to be okay..." She reassured herself. _

_She walked out to her car, and got in. She drove to the all familar little house. She sighed...she would have to do this sooner or later. She pefereed later, but it wasn't fair to him or the baby. She quietly knocked and waited paiently for someone to answer. Truth behold, she didn't want him to answer. She knew there would be a lot of screaming...and quite frankly she didn't know if she could handle that right now._

_"Gabriella?" The voice asked._

_"Robbie...we need to talk" She said...her voice was serious._

_"Ok shoot" He replied in a casual tone._

_"I'm pregnant"_

_"YOUR WHAT?!" He bellowed_

_"I'm p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. Do you need me to clap to?" She asked sarcastically._

_"how did this happen?" He asked still steaming._

_"I think you know"_

_"YOU LITTLE SLUT! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He screamed at her...tears were threatening to fall._

_"Oh what? And I just had sex with myself?" She asked bitterly._

_"Yes...well..no!" He replied._

_"Exactly this is just as much as my fault as it is yours" She began. "So what are we gonna do?" She asked._

_"Well...your gonna raise that thing inside of you." He said codly._

_"And what I'll just raise this kid by myself?" _

_"Yeah" He said in a dun tone._

_"Fine..I'll just tell this child that he father is an ass." She said bitterly before slapping him across the face and walking away with her head held high. Within months her self esteem would drop...and she would become a nobody._

_**End Of Flashback.**_

"Gabriella are you okay?" Troy asked concerned. Gabriella now noticed that tears were running freeley down her face.

"What...yeah...oh sorry" She said while wipping her tears, but a hand beat her to it. She didn't flinch...but butterflies did fill her stomach.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"No problem." He said "Are you sure your okay...cause if not then you can go back up to your room or something" He said caringly and she smiled.

"No it's okay, I'm okay." She said reassuringly and followed him into the kitchen.

"Miss Gabriella...Master Troy" Martin greeted.

"Please Martin call me Gabi" Gabriella insisted.

"I cannot Miss Gabriella...it's a tradition to call you that" He said with a slight smile. She smiled back warmly. The rest of the day, Gabriella hung out with Troy and Martin...Robbie didn't cross her mind anymore.

* * *

**So you finally learn some of her past. I personally thought this chapter stunk...but please tell me what you think...**

**Steph**


	10. Chapter Nine: Me And The Gang

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! My internet went out, so I could post.**

**And the person who flamed me, I'm sorry that you hate my story, just don't read it. **

**This chapters long...well not really...Mostly because of all the dialog. But I hope you enjoy. I'm in a sour mood, so please review! Make my day brighter. :) lol**

* * *

Troy woke up early saturday morning by the doorbell ringing, he groaned and pushed himself off of the bed and walked to front door...he didn't know who was there. And at the moment he didn't really care. He unlocked all of the latches, and slowly opened the door. Revaling Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Riley, Chad and Zeke. He stood there confused..in his boxers.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Troy it's saturday. We all meet here to hang out...remember?" Taylor explained, talking like she would to a five year old.

"Oh yeah...well come in" He said awkwardly and let them in. He quickly went up stairs and put on some flannel pajama pants. He put on a wife beater. (Is that what there called?) and walked back downstairs.

"And he finally arrives! Fully dressed!" Chad joked, while everyone laughed.

"Shut up" Troy said annoyed.

"Master Troy...Madam wants you upstairs" Martin replied.

Troy had made Martin promise to not mention that Gabriella was living with him in front of his friends. All of the sudden a loud irratated cry filled the mansion. Everyone looked around confused. '_Since when does Troy have a baby?'_ They all thought simantanousously. Troy came back down with a crying baby girl in his arms, everyone awwed. Troy look so adorable with a baby girl.

"Shhh Leigh...uncle Troy's here" Troy whispered soothingly. Leigh calmed down at the of Troy's voice. Believe it or not, her and Troy had a bond that niether Troy nor Gabriella could describe.

"Aww Troy! She's so cute!" Taylor replied.

"Aww she's adorable...and her eyes...they look like..." Sharpay trailed off.

"Thanks...I guess he said awkwardly.

"How old is she?" Jason asked.

"Five months." He replied. (It's been about two weeks, and she was four in a half months old...so now she's five.)

"Aww" They all cooed over the baby.

"TROY ANDREW CLERENCE BOLTON!" Someone screcheed, everyone looked around confused.

"Troy..since when do you have a girlfriend? I thought you didn't date" Chad replied.

"Oh sorry Chad...I've been dating her for about two years...secretly" Troy said sarcatically...but Chad being Chad took it seriously.

"Dooode (That's how I spell dude) how could you?" Chad asked, earning him a slap on the head.

"I was joking man" Troy replied.

"Ohh Leigh." A girl with brunette hair replied and rushed towards the little girl. Not even noticing the gang. "Did the big bad man hurt you?" She asked the baby.

"Hey I am not a big bad man! Can't she spend sometime with Me?" He asked innocently.

"Troy! You had me worried sick! I thought that someone took her!" Gabriella hissed. The gang's eyes widened...they all knew that hiss.

"GABRIELLA!" They all screamed and attacked her in hugs.

"Troy. Sharpay yelled, and hit him in between words.

"Oww..." He said.

"You deserve it!" Taylor screeched, while Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Troy muttered and went to where the boys were. Gabriella stayed back with the girls.

"So...why did you leave so suddenly?" Sharpay asked getting straight to the point. She hated beating around the bush.

"Um...I...uh...have..to go" Gabriella muttered and ran up the steps. (Leigh was with Troy and the guys.)

"Hey...where's Ella?" Troy asked noticing that she wasnt there.

"We asked her why she had left, and then she said that she had to go and she ran up the stairs." Taylor explained and Troy shook her head.

"Just give her time...she'll tell you soon enough...here take Leigh please...I'm gonna go talk to her" Troy replied and handed over Leigh.

Troy ran upstairs before anyone could protest. He went down the long hallways, and finally stopped at the door on the right. He could hear muffled cries through the door. Troy could feel his heart breaking. He gently knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in. He opened the door quietly and closed it. He turned his attention to Gabriella who was sitting on the bed, curled in a ball crying into a pillow.

"I miss her Troy. I miss her so much" Gabriella sobbed, and Troy opened his arms. She was hesitent, but she needed someone to hold her. So she scooted close to him. Troy protectivly wrapped her arms around her.

"Gabriella I know you miss her. She would be so proud of you." Troy said sincerly.

"NO SHE WOULDN'T!" Gabriella screamed. "GETTING MYSELF KNOCKED UP?! WHO WOULD BE PROUD OF ME?!" She sobbed, and Troy insenctivly pulled her closer.

"Gabriella don't say that. I'm so proud of you. Your mom and your father would be proud. Never say that they wouldn't! You're the strongest person I know." Troy replied.

"Really?" She chocked out.

"Really." He said with a small smile.

"Troy...can I tell you something?" She asked while looking around nervously.

"Anything"

"I need to tell someone...and your the only person I truly trust..." She said insecurley.

"Okay." He didn't really know how to answer it.

"It's about Leigh's dad..." She said hesitently.

"You can trust me Gabi, I'm always here. I'll listen" He reassured her.

"Well..."

* * *

**I know I know, you hate cliffy's...but it was to tempting...but at least there was a Troyella moment right? Please R**&R

**Steph.**


	11. Chapter Ten: I Promise

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. But I was working on ITWM. Okay...so here how my updating is going to work for now on. One day I'll update This, another Holding on, and then another ITWM. So since I updated this today, tomorrow I'll update holding on. Is that okay for you guys? So you'll get a chapter every three days?**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...sadly.**

* * *

"Welll" Gabriella paused. "It all started when... 

_**Flashback**_

_Young Gabriella was walking down the street of Los Angeles when she accidently bumped into someone. Gabriella was about to get up when she saw someone's hand extended in front of her face. She looked up into electric green eyes, and took the stranger's hand. She smiled gratefully, and wiped off the dust off of her clothes. She looked up to the stranger, only to find him smiling at her._

_"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Gabriella said nervously._

_"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either." He said chuckling lightly, making Gabriella giggle._

_"I'm Gabriella" She said extending her hand._

_"Robbie" The guy replied while shaking her hand. "Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing out at this hour?" He asked, while she blushed._

_"Oh I was just running to the seven eleven down the block." She said._

_"Mind if I join you? I was going to head that way" He said with a smile._

_"Nope...I don't mind...don't mind at all"_

_**End Of Flashback.**_

"...and our realtionship progressed from there. We became friends, really good friends. A couple weeks later he asked me out..." She trailed off.

_**Flashback.**_

_Gabriella was walking to her best friends Robbie's house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A couple of minutes later Robbie answered the door, looking really hot. He was dressed in a green polo, and dark wash jeans. and a pair of white K-swisses. The green shirt and dark jeans really made his eyes pop. _

_"H-h-Hey Robbie" Gabriella stuttered._

_"Hey Gabs..." He trailed off. "Come in" He replied while opening the door wider allowing her to come in._

_"So what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked._

_"Brie...I need to ask you something" Robbie said. He only called her Brie, Gabs or Gabriella. She wouldn't let him call her Gabi, because only her best friends from high school could call her that. Ella was off limit's because Troy and Troy only called her that. _

_"Okay.." She said timidly. For some odd reason. Being around Robbie made her scared, he was pretty much capable of doing anything...including breaking her heart._

_"wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" He asked in one breath._

_"What?" She asked_

_"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked. She was shocked._

_"Yes" She said with a smile._

_**End Of Flashback.**_

Troy was looking at her intently. A jealous expression was on his face. He had a strage feeling that this Robbie guy was no good. Gabriella was staring back at him, she knew that he was jealous. But she also knew that he wanted to hear the rest, and would stick around no matter how jealous he was. Troy gave her a look, as if to tell her to go on. Gabriella took a deep breath. (**The rest is only going to be dialog. There might be another flashback.)**

"After that are realtionship was smooth for the next six months. That was until he started to go out drinking, because he lost his job. He would constantly go out, and wouldn't come back till like 4:00 A.M. I usually stayed at his house, because he had pets, and he was never home to care for them so I did." She took a deep breath. Tears were brimming her eyes.

"Gabriella it'll be okay. Go on" He told her gently, while wipping away her tears. She smiled a little, with her and his skin touching it felt like heavan.

"One Night he came to my place drunk and I smelt perfume on him. He also had a hickey on his neck. So I knew that he was cheating on me, but I didn't have the strength to leave him" Troy saw a look in her eye, he knew that she had regretted staying with him. He saw more tears, and quickly wiped them away.

"Ella, come on tell me more" He told her softly.

"After that I started to feel sick, and I went to the doctors. I found out that I was pregnant with Leigh and I headed over to Robbie's to tell him. When I did it didn't go over to well. He called me a slut, and everything. Eversince then I've belived all of the hurtful things that he had said to me. Eight month later I gave birth to Leigh...and here I am." She replied, and he held her closer to him, if that was possible.

"Ella don't believe anything that jerk said to you." Troy said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, you are not a slut, your one of the most beautiful girls I know" He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"I promise you Gabriella no one will ever hurt you again" Troy said sternly.

"You promise?" She asked quietly.

"I promise"

"You're a great guy Troy." She said with a smile, the same smile that made his heart melt. "Thank you so much" She said.

"It was no problem Gabriella" He began "No problem at all." He said with a small smile.

So the couple sat there, Troy holding Gabriella. Gabriella was finally content with her life, she was ready to let someone in. She was ready to give her heart another chance at love, and that person that she was ready to let in was Troy. But he didn't know that there were so many more layers to Gabriella than he expected. Troy sat there staring at the girl in his arms, it took him all the power that he could muster to keep from kissing her.

* * *

**Was is okay? Please Tell me! **

**Steph.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Someone's In Trouble

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to T.J. Miller, for the idea in this chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

Gabriella woke up to loud voices downstairs, she quietly changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. She put her hair up in a messy bun. She went into Leigh's room to find her fast asleep. She smiled softly and walked downstairs, when she saw that it was the police she gulped. _'How did they find me?'_ She thought silently, just as she was about to turn around to head back upstairs a voice pulled her back, a voice she knew all to welll...

"Gabriella" Troy said sternly, and she turned around.

"Yes?" She asked timidly.

"Why are these men here?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask them?" She asked shrugging.

"They said something about you being in debt, not being able to pay rent, and parking tickets?" He asked bewildered. (She had a car but had to sell it to help pay for some stuff.)

"I don't know what you're talking about" Gabriella said twitching slightly. She knew that she was in for it, and she knew that Troy was mad at her. She gulped slightly and looked down.

"Sir, someone will have to pay these charges." The police officer said getting annoyed. Troy groaned and took out his checkbook.

"How much was it again?" He asked.

"2,723.54" The guy replied in a bored tone. Troy wrote the check and gave it to the man.

"There that should cover all of the debts, right?" Troy asked.

"All the ones that we have record of" The guy said with a light chuckle and left leaving Gabriella and Troy in silence. Just as Gabriella was about to go up the steps, Troy's voice stopped her like it did before.

"Gabriella" He said sternly, making Gabriella turn to him. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked but she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh cut the crap Gabriella" Troy said codly.

"I didn't want you to think that I was some kind of criminal" She said looking down at her feet.

"Why would I think that?" He asked a little more softly.

"I don't know" Gabriella sighed. "I just don't know."

"Gabriella I told you that you can tell me anything" Troy said sadly.

"I know Troy, you just have to understand, that it's going to take a while for me to come out and tell you everything. I've been through a lot since high school. I would like you to respect that." Gabriella said.

"Of course Baby" Troy said, and blushed when he realized what he said. "Sorry" Troy said lamley, while Gabriella stiffled a giggle.

"It's okay. But you understand right?" She asked still not sure if he really understood what she was saying.

"Of course" He said smirking "I know everything."

"Wow, I would have never guessed that" Gabriella said giggling slightly, while Troy gasped.

"Oh no you didn't Montez" He said.

"Oh I think I did Bolton" She answered using there nicknames from high school.

"I think you better run" He said smiling.

It took a few second for what he said to register, but when it did, she ran. She was ahead, and she was a fast runner so it took a while for him to catch up to her but when he did he grabbed hold of her waist making her squeal with delight. He pulled her causing them to both hit the floor with a 'hmph'. Gabriella was on top of Troy, their faces were so close to touching.

"Owww. My keys" Troy said and Gabriella laughed. (Boy meets world. Got to love it.)

"Aww suck it up" Gabriella said.

Troy looked intently at the girl in front of him. He then realized that Gabriella Montez wasn't your average girl, she had a lot of different layers. She looked at the man in front of her, he had changed. But he was still the same Troy from High school. The one where she could tell anything to, the one where they had their secret coes and nicknames. Before Troy realized what he was doing, Troy was suconsously leaning in. But what surprised him the most was that she was leaning in also.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I got to go to bed, and I wanted to give you guys a chapter, i promise the next one will be longer, much longer.**

**Steph.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Sacred Kisses

**A/N: Oh My Gosh! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating! I just didn't know what to do with this chapter really, and I've had school work, and drama, and blah blah blah blah. Softball is starting up soon, so I won't be able to update as soon as I have been. :( But here's the chapter. I'm also Co Writing a story with HockeyFan09, here's the plott. It WILL be on her pro. :)**

**Letting It All Go**-Gabriella Montez, has doted on the past, for most of her life. Her father left her and her mother when she was very young, and her mom is constantly working. Gabriella has fallen into depression. When she meets Troy Bolton, can  
he convince her to let go of her past, to start letting people in and show her that theirs more to life then being locked in a bedroom all day? Or will she not be able to leave old hard life behind, for a near perfect new one? **Troyella!  
Co-Written with Hockeyfan09.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

Thier lips met in a soft kiss, one that Gabriella wasn't used to. It took a minute before she responded, but when she did she put her arms around his neck, and his arms went around her waist. They pulled away, both having smiles on their faces. Troy leaned in again and met Gabriella half way. They were now making out...per se. Gabriella pulled away out of lack of breath and leant her forhead against Troys. They were both smiling lovingly at each other. Troy was very happy at the moment. The love of his life was laying in his arms, nothing could be more perfect. They leaned in to kiss again, and their lips touched. Just as...

"Hey Troy- Whoa I didn't need to see that!" Chad exclaimed, making Troy and Gabriella pulled apart blushing.

"What do you want Chad?" Troy asked annoyed at his friend.

"I just came up here...to nevermind it's not important" Chad said before turning and running down the steps, making Troy give a light chuckle.

"I've known him for years, and yet he cezies to amaze me" Troy said giving Gabriella a slight smile.

"You and me both" Gabriella giggled.

"Come on let's go back down, and see why Chad is here" Troy said and helped Gabriella off of the floor. They walked downstairs only to find Chad rummaging through Troy's fridge, while Troy rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you come over here for now?" Troy asked.

"Nope" Chad said with his mouth full, making Gabriella pull a face.

"Eww Chad, swallow before you talk." Gabriella said while making a face, Chad just shrugged and stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Whatever" He said food falling out of his mouth, Troy chuckled and Gabriella sighed, and walked out of the room, having a disgusted look on her face. Troy hit Chad on the back of the head before going back into the living room where Gabriella was.

"Hey" Troy said sitting down.

"Hi" She said looking at him.

"Oh yeah Gabirella, The girls wanted you to go shopping with them today" Chad said.

"Is that why you came over here?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"And my food was calling me." Troy smirked, while Gabriella laughed.

"Okay...what time?" Gabriella asked.

"Three Thirty...shoot. Guys I got to go, pratice started twenty minutes ago" Said Chad rushing out of the house, while Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Well...that..was" Gabriella stopped.

"Was what?" Troy asked.

"Interesting." She finshed, and he chuckled.

"Isn't it always when he's around?" Troy asked.

"True" She agreed.

"Gabriella can I ask you something?" Troy asked nervously.

"Sure"

"Willyouliketogooutwithmeonadatetonight?" Troy asked nervously all in one breath.

"What?" She asked.

"Would you like to go out with me on a date tonight?" Troy asked again, but this time more slowly.

"Excuse me what?" She asked, playing with him. (NOT LIKE THAT!)

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME TONIGHT?!?" He screamed, while Gabriella giggled. Everyone that was in the house was staring at him, and blush creeped across his face. "Would you?" He asked hopfully.

"Yes. I would love to" Gabriella smiled.

"Great...uh tongiht at seven, meet me at the bottom of the staircase" Troy said.

"You wish is my command" Gabriella said playfully. She then ran upstairs, to go get ready for her day of shopping with the girls.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So Gabriella what's up with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing" Gabriella answered quickly.

"Yeah and I hate pink" She retorted sarcastically.

"Fine we might have kissed" Gabriella muttered and the others gasped. "Three times" She added.

"No way!" They squealed and she nodded.

"Yeah way"

"Sooo did he ask you out?"

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled.

"Yay! Now we have to do more shopping!" Sharpay exclaimed while dragging Gabriella away.

**Ehhh I know it's short. But I'm tired, I'm sick and I got to go to bed soon. I'll update soon. Review!**

**Steph**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Preparing For You

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long on updating, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I'm working on the next chapter of Into The Women's Mind and A Crazy Little Thing Called Love, they should be up by wed. Also I'm working on a new Troyella story, it's been making a whole in the back of my brain for the last day or so. **

**Well anyways, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nada son.**

Gabriella looked at the dress laying on her bed, in Troy's mansion. Just to think that if she hadn't met Troy a month ago, she would still be in that ugly old shack. Surprisingly she missed the old shack, she didn't think she would but she would. She touched the soft fabric with her hand, letting it run between her fingers. What if this was a mistake? Should she just go back to her old life and forget about ever re-meeting Troy and the gang? She was really confused.

Gabriella walked over to her nightstand, where her new blackberry pearl cell phone sat. Troy had surprised her with it a couple of days ago, against her will. He said that in case she was out and he needed to call her. Gabriella sighed and picked it up, she would have to get some reassurance from Taylor or Sharpay or she would totally ditch the date, and that wouldn't be fair to Troy. When thinking that gabriella hadn't noticed that she had put the phone down. She cautsiously picked it back up and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Hey Chad, it's me Gabriella" Gabriella replied.

"Oh hey Gabs" Chad said.

"Can I speak to Tay please?" She asked.

"Sure thing" Chad told her. "Taylor! Gabi's on the phone! She wants to talk to you!" Chad yelled and Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Hello?" Taylor asked out of breath.

"Hey Tay" Gabi said softly.

Taylor immedeatly sensed something wrong with her best friend, she had a idea what it was to. "Gabi what's wrong?" Taylor asked worridley

"Tay what if this is a mistake?" Gabriella said insecurley. Taylor sighed at the other side of the phone.

"Gabriella do you like Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Yes" Gabriella answered quickly.

"Do you have a fun time when your around him?" She asked.

"Of course" She replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Then your not making a mistake" Taylor said simply and hung up leaving Gabriella on the other end.

Gabriella hung up the phone and looked at the dress again, Troy looked very happy when she said yes to him, and she didn't want to see him depressed. She would do this for Troy! She grabbed the dress, two towels and a washrag, then went into her bathroom to take a shower. She jumped in and let her thoughts take over. Everything was happening so fast, her meeting Troy, her moving in and getting a job from Troy. Before you knew it they would be married and have three kids. Gabriella smiled at the thought.

Gabriella quickly got out and wrapped a towel around her and her hair. She walked into her bedroom, and looked at the clock on her nightstand. '_6:15, only forty-five minutes great.' _Gabriella thought, and put on the dress, it hugged her hips perfectly. It was red evening dress that went down to her ankle (Pic in pro). She applied her make-up, it was a little weird, being as she hadn't worn make-up in forever. Gabriella put on earrings and her shoes before going to Leigh's room.

Gabriella peered into Leigh's new crib which had been purchased by Troy, he insisted that she needed the best, which Gabriella had rolled her eyes at. "Hey baby girl" Gabriella whispered to the little girl. The baby looked up at her mother and giggled. "I looked good huh?" She joked and Leigh tried to clap her hands but failed miserably.

"You look great Miss Gabriella" Martin said coming into the room with Leigh's bottle on a tray.

"Thank you Martin" Gabriella replied blushing.

"It was my pleasure" Martin said and turned his attention to the little girl. "I suppose Miss Leigh is ready for her bottle?" He said directing the question at the baby and Leigh started to fuss when she saw the bottle. Martin chuckled and picked the little girl up and turned to Gabriella once more. "There is a very anxious man waiting at the bottom of the steps"

"Thank you Martin" Gabriella said giggling.

"Have fun Miss Gabriella" Martin replied.

"I will" Gabriella said before leaving the old man and her little girl standing in her nursrey.

"Ahem" Gabriella cleared her throat making Troy's head snap and look up to her. His jaw dropped and his heartbeat quickened, he also had a lump in his throat. In his eyes she looked gorgeous abseloutly gorgeous. Gabriella giggled at Troy's reaction and walked towards him.

"You look amazing Gabriella (have you noticed that in the movie he **always** calls Gabriella, Gabriella?)" Troy said before bringing his lips to her hand, which made a giggle escape her lips.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" She replied blushing, blush also crept along his face as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked softly.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Than off we shall go" Troy smiled.

**Well I bet you all hate me, I know I said this chapter would be the date, but I wanted to show Gabriella being insecure. I hoped I did it well, I really don't like this chapter...it's just bleh. Well review! and make my day.**

**x Steph x**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Date

**A/N: Okay, this is a LONG chapter. I hope it made up for me not posting. Thank for all of the reviews! I'll update as soon as I can, but I do have a life outside of writing, and school work. When softball starts up, I'll have even less time, so please bear with me. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter. and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Nada...son. I don't own **_I'll Be _**By: Edwin Mcain, either.**

"Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked excidetly, and Troy gave a slight chuckle.

"You'll have to see my lady" Troy said softly while Gabriella pouted.

"Please Troy!" She said while sticking out her bottom lip, making Troy give a light chuckle.

"Gabriella, your just going to have to wait, but I promise, you'll love it" He grinned.

"Fine" She replied and stuck out her tounge.

"Very Mature." Came Troy's voice.

"Mhm, I know" Gabriella said smirking, while Troy shook his head and turned his attention back to the road.

Gabriella looked out the window, knowing that Troy wouldn't talk anymore. He really didn't like talking in the car, he said that if he did it would cause him to crash or something. She smiled, this so reminded her of high school, where they would go on dates and it would be exactly like this. Gabriella stole a quick glance at Troy taking in his features, the way his cobalt eyes shone in the moonlight, and the way his jaw was set, and how his eyes foucused on the road. Gabriella then turned her attention back to the scenery passing by.

Troy looked over to Gabriella feeling someone's eyes on him. Troy smiled softly when he saw her looking at the scenery as they passed it. She always did that, and to him it just made her all the more beautiful. Troy took in her beauty, she looked abseloutly gorgeous in her red evening dress, and her ebony curls running softly down her back, her full lips. She looked beautiful to him, she always did. Troy gently wrapped his rough big hand around her soft small one. Turning her attention to Troy she looked into his eyes, and smiled. Which he gladly returned.

"Were here" Troy said softly after about another twenty minutes of driving.

Gabriella nodded and waited for him to come around to open the door for her, she smiled softly and took his hand. She muttered a thank you as he interwined their fingers together. She took in the resturants beauty, it was definatly french. They walked in and were immedatley greeted by a wonderful aroma. Gabriella looked around her and saw a beautiful cascade in the middle of the room, that had fresh clear water running down it. The tables were decorated with white tablecloths, and silverware wrapped in a white napkin.

"Troy we don't have to eat somewhere this expensive." Gabriella whispered to him, while he softly shook his head and turned toward her, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Gabriella, you deserve the best, and that's what you going to get" He said softly kissing her forhead and she giggled.

"Monsieur and Madamiselle, what can I do for vous on dis wonderful evening?" The guy asked in a french accent.

"I have reservations under Bolton" Troy replied, and the man look at the piece of paper and nodded his head.

"Of course Monsieur, right dis way" He said leading them to a table that looked like all the rest.

"A waiter will be here as soon as possible" He said and walked away.

"He's going to get very annoyin'" Troy replied attempting to do a fake french accent, but it didn't work to well, and it sent Gabriella into a fit of giggles.

"Frech isn't very you" Gabriella said still giggling while Troy shrugged.

"What are you going to get?" Troy asked.

"The Salade de Jardin (Garden Salad), it has salad in it, so it should be safe. What are you getting?" She asked.

"The Foie et noddles (Liver and noddles.), it has noddles in at least" Troy said, and Gabriella nodded.

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked, at least this one was english.

"Yes, can I have the Salade de Jardin" Gabriella said and the waiter nodded.

"And can I have the Foie Et Noddles" Troy said and the waiter supressed a giggle, knowing that the man didn't know what Foie Et Noddles was.

"Okay, your food will be here shortly." He replied and walked off.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHSM

"Madamisselle your Salade de Jardin, and Monsieur your Foie Et Noddles" The waiter said and handed them their food. Troy just started disgustingly at his.

"Excuse me, but what is this?" He asked.

"That monsieur is liver and noddles, that is what you ordered, yes?" He asked and Troy made a gagging noise, while Gabriella let out a giggle. Troy nodded and the man walked away.

"Ew, I didn't know that was what it was." Troy said.

"Troy it's okay, I'll just share my salad with you" Gabriella said giggling and Troy nodded.

Troy and Gabriella ended up sharing her salad, and Gabriella couldn't help but bring up the liver and noddles a couple of times...or every ten minutes. Troy and Gabriella laughed and reminised about old times, and how Troy had ordered Escargots in high school. Troy paid and led Gabriella out of the resturant. When they got to the car, he opened and shut the door for her and then ran to his side, and got in. He started the car and headed the in oppisite direction of where they came from.

"Troy" Gabriella said softly and Troy turned to Gabriella. "Were headed in the wrong direction" Troy shook his head gently and took her hand in his.

"Were going on to are second part of our date" Troy said and Gabriella nodded for she knew to keep quiet.

"Are we there yet?" Gabriella asked after about another half hour. Troy chuckled.

"No, were almost there though, patience Gabriella" He said softly.

"I can't Troy, I'm to excited." She said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Of course" He muttered and they stayed silent for the rest of the trip there.

"Gabriella, were here" Troy said softly, and Gabriella's eyes snapped to his.

"Okay" She smiled and he got out of the car and opened the car door for her again.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He smiled at her.

He stuck out his hand which she took, and they smiled and looked lovingly at one another. Anyone on the streets, could tell that this young couple were crazy about one another, but no one knew their twisted story behind the loving glances. Troy and Gabriella walked down the path of the park, with Troy sub consiously kissing Gabriella's forhead every once in a while making Gabriella giggle. They reached the end of the path, and Troy lead her though the woods, she was careful about not stepping on anything that didn't need to be stepped on. She was wearing very expensive shoes, thanks to Troy. They walked until they reached a beautiful small lake.

"Oh my gosh Troy, how did you find this?" She asked amazed.

"I come here to think a lot." He started "Is it okay?" He asked.

"It's beautiful" She replied and he smiled.

"Dance with me" He said.

"But there's no music" She pointed out. All of the sudden music started playing, by a band in the backround. (Yes very Cinderella Story.)

"Now there is" He smiled and took her hand as they started to dance.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

Troy smiled as he spun Gabriella around, that sent her into a fit of giggles, making Troy laugh along with her. Her laugh was contagious. He loved being so close to her, the feeling of their bodies close togehter, he couldn't explain it. She made him happy, and he could only hope that he did the same for her.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Gabriella smiled softly as she looked at the man in front of her, dancing with her. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be here with him. If you would have told her three months ago that she would be dancing with Troy Bolton, then she would tell you to go see a theripest, and that she would pay. But Troy made her happy, and she liked being happy.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Troy and Gabriella danced lovingly with each other, finally happy to be their with each other, they would have never thought that they would be here right now with each other, but they were happy. As the song started to end Troy spun Gabriella one more time, wanting to hear her soothing giggles again.

_I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said_

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life 

Troy and Gabriella stopped dancing as the song ended, and Troy kissed her softly on her forhead and led her back to the car. He wanted to kiss her again so bad, to tell her that he loved her, but he decided to wait a little while longer. He didn't want to scare her off, or make her feel pressured. He just wanted Gabriella to be happy. As he drove back to his mansion a million thoughts ran wildly through his head. Tonight had been the perfect and probably best night of his life. He couldn't have asked for a better night.

"I had a great night tonight Troy" Gabriella said as they pulled up to his mansion.

"I had a great time to" He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Let's go check on Leigh" He said gently and led her into the house.

After checking on Leigh and thanking Martin, Troy and Gabriella said goodnight and headed to their rooms. They both got dressed for bed and got into them with smiles on their faces. Troy for giving Gabriella the best night, and Gabriella for finally getting happy again. Gabriella and Troy fell into a deep sleep dreaming about each other. Little did they know that nosy paparazzi had gotten pictures of the whole date, and they were about to tear their perfect and happy realtionship apart, piece by piece. 

**What did I tell you, it was very long right? Please review! It's a lot longer than all of my other chapters. Make me happy, I'm not very happy with this chapter.**

**x Steph x**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I think that I might have to do the whole once a week thing, because I am cramed with projects and homework. Some of my other stories, your gonna have to wait maybe once a month, because right now this story is my main priority. I'm just now about 1/2 or 3/4 finished. But thanks for all of your reviews! Anyway's here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that a fourteen year old teenage girl would own a multi million dollar franchise?**

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch watching a random show, holding each other close. Troy would ocasionally lean over to kiss her head and cheek, and would play with her hair. Gabriella would giggle and smile at his loving gestures. Eversince three nights ago when they went on the date they had been irseprable, luckily for them and their friends they hadn't seen what was going around on the internet. The doorbell rang, breaking the couple's loving embrace. Troy groaned and got up, carefully not to disturb Gabriella who had fallen asleep.

Suceeding his goal, Troy carefully removed her arms from around his waist and got up. He looked at her one last time and smiled, she looked beautiful, she always did. He sighed as he got up to go get the door. Leigh was in the living room with them. Gabriella and Troy couldn't believe how big she had grown. She was know about seven months old (Let's just say that she is). Troy really adored the little girl, he _loved_ her actually. Gabriella didn't know that though, he didn't know how she would react to him loving her daughter made from another man.

Troy sighed and walked to the door. He paused a little before opening it. He didn't know if it was fans, paparazzi or one of their friends. It could have even been there parents. But nonetheless Troy gripped the doorknob, and turned it. It turned out to be his smiling publicist Jackie Woods, she had been his publicist eversince he started out. She didn't come to his house unless something bad was happening, Troy didn't know what to think. He silently led her in, and she accepted. She was holding a brown envelope to her chest, and immediately Troy knew that she held a magizine, she always put it in a brown envelope.

"Jackie, why are you here?" Troy asked quietly, almost whispering careful not to wake-up Leigh or Gabriella.

"I have something to discuss with you and Mrs. Montez" She said.

"Okay" Troy nodded.

"Is she here with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping in the living room, should I wake her up?" Troy asked, hoping that she would say no, he hate waking her up.

"Please this is urgent." She replied and he nodded. He decided not to push the subject any further, knowing the Jackie wouldn't budge.

Troy walked into the living room, he saw Leigh bouncing up in down in her swing. A smile came across her face, and she giggled when she saw Troy. Troy softly smiled back at her and made a funny face, making her giggle even more. Turning his attention from the little girl in the swing to the young women sleeping on the couch Troy sighed and walked over to the sleeping beauty. He looked at her before making a move to wake her up. He was still memborized by how innocent she looked when she was sleeping; she looked innocent all of the time.

"Gabriella wake up" He said slightly shaking her.

No Reponse.

"Gabriella come on wake up" He replied again.

No Repsonse.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella Brad Pitt has his shirt off!" Troy screamed and she jumped up.

"Where?! Where is he?!" She asked, and looked around only to see Troy and Leigh. "He's not here is she?"

Softly chuckling Troy shook his head "No, but I had to get you up somehow" Troy said shrugging.

"Why? I was in the middle of a very good dream!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were, but my publicist it here-" She cut him off.

"Why?" She asked curisously, she had never met his publicist before, and she wondered why he/she was here.

"Because she has something to discuss with us" He said seriously, and she knew that he wasn't playing around.

"Okay, then let's go talk to her." Gabriella shrugged getting off of the couch with Troy following. They walked out of the living room and walked into the great room where his publicist was seated, looking very business like.

"So what'd you want to talk to us about?" Troy asked.

"Well it's a very important matter" She said and they paid attention.

"Okay, go on" They said in unison.

"Well you know that date you went on three days ago?" She asked and paused, waiting for them to nod. "Well the paparazzi got ahold of the pic-" She was cut off by Troy's groan. "-tures, and their all over the internet and magizine's everywhere" She replied.

"Is that all?" Troy asked and she shook her head.

"Not quite" She replied and he groaned. Gabriella was errie quiet scaring both Jackie and Troy.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yeah, please tell me the rest"

"Okay well here is the magizine that's not saying really nice things about you" She said and pointed to Gabriella. Troy was sitting on the couch with clenced fists, he hated it when people talked derogotory about his girlfriend, epiceally when it was the paparazzi and they know nothing about her. "Aparentaly your old boyfriend came out and said some pretty nasty things about you" She said and handed Troy the magizine.

"**Gabriella Montez, Shady Past?" **Troy read from the article.

"Keep reading Troy" Jackie encouraged. She knew that this would either break up their realtionship or make it all the more stronger.

"_Acorrding to Robbie McClean, Gabriella Montez's old boyfriend (Who is now rumored to be dating Emmy winning singer Troy Bolton.) Gabriella's past is a lot more 'shader' than Troy or Gabriella put it out to be. Robbie says "Gabriella is the kind of girl who doesn't care about what she does to people" He then looked away from the interviewer. According to him she did a lot of bad things, like staying late at night at bars, and doing drugs. He even says that Gabriella didn't care about anything but herself" _Troy stopped reading, he couldn't take anymore. He looked at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Gabriella asked.

"I can't read it anymore" He replied.

"Please Troy, just keep reading it. I want to here what else he has to say about me" She said determindly.

"Okay" Troy sighed and looked though the article trying to find the place where he left off. "_Troy and Gabriella have also been spotted with a little girl, who can't be older than a year. Who's this little girl? And is she really Gabriella's daughter like the rumor's say she is? Only time well tell" _He looked at Jackie.

"That jerk actually said that?!" Troy screamed angerily.

"Yeah" Jackie said smiling sadly.

"I'm going to make sure that he wishes that he never said that! Hell he's going to wish he was never even born!" He screamed, and Gabriella winced. "Oh Gabriella I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream. I'm sorry baby" He said and hugged her.

"I'm going to go, and say no comment okay?" Jackie asked and Troy nodded. As soon as she was gone, Troy walked over to the couch and started rubbing her back.

"Troy..." She sobbed and her held on to her tighter. "How could he say those things? I never did any of that! He knows that, just when I was getting over everything that included him, he has to go and do this? Does everyone really hate me?" She asked crying.

"Shh baby no one hates you. Robbie is just a jerk who has nothing better to do. He just wants attention." He said soothingly.

"It hurts" She replied and he nodded. The only thing he could do was hold her.

"Sh...it'll be okay" He whispered.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because, I intend on keeping my promise. I promised you that no one will ever hurt you. I intend on keeping that." He said and Leigh let out a cry. "I'll go get her, you just stay there, okay?" He asked and she nodded.

Troy carefully placed the fragile girl on the couch and went to go calm down the little girl. After he left Gabriella sighed and let the tears fall. Gabriella sat there thinking about how her life had been perfect up until a half hour ago. Her life had been perfect, she had Leigh, Troy and her old high school friends and Robbie was out of her life. But all good things come to an end right? And Gabriella was sure that this was the end to her perfect life. Gabriella had to make a decision, to either stay with Troy and let the rumors tear her apart, or leave and just go back to her normal life. Gabriella sighed one more time, she had finally made her decision and she knew that Troy wouldn't take it well.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked and she turned towards him. "She needs to be fed" He whispered and she nodded, absent mindly wondering how in the world she was going to tell him.

**Please tell me what you think! I don't really like this chapter, but it was long right? Please review! Brighten my day:)**

**x Steph x**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: She's Gone

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's not that long or the short, it's decent size, well I think so. But here it is, I don't know when I'll get the chance to update any of my stories being as I have a ton of homework/projects/book reports/classwork to do, and I do have a life outside of writing. So please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: you really think that a fourteen year old teenage girl would own a multi million dollar franchise.**

Troy woke up to the Albuquerque sunshine shinning in his face. He wondered how Gabriella was taking all of this. Probably not well, most likely. He got up out of bed, and took his time. He was a little eerie about the lack of noise in the house, but he shook it off and got in the shower. Letting the water cascade down his back, Troy thought about various things. His next concert was coming up, and he didn't know what to expect. He had planned on asking Gabriella, but he really didn't know if it would be right to get her out into the public eye, after what was happening.

Troy sighed and turned off the water. Her wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room to get dressed. After he was finished getting dressed Troy went into Leigh's room and nearly screamed at what he saw. There was nothing there but a crib, all of her clothes were gone, her bedding was gone, and everything was gone. Troy started to freak out, what if a robber had gotten in. Troy shook those thoughts from his head, for he knew that theirs so much security surrounding this house, that no one would be able to get through.

Troy tried to calm himself down, but it was no use. He couldn't find Leigh anywhere. It then struck him, what if Gabriella was gone to? Troy then started to panic, and he ran to Gabriella's room, that was conveniently just across the hall. He ran in their, and nearly started to break down. Everything that had belonged to Gabriella was gone, her clothes, her shoes, everything. Troy wondered why she had done this to him, why now. Everything was going just perfect- well except for the whole paparazzi thing.

Had she left because of that, or did she not love him anymore? Was it something he did? Did he not love her enough? Did he not stroke her hair enough, or kiss her forehead enough? Was it his loving gestures? Was it that he had changed, that he was famous? Troy then noticed a carefully folded piece of paper on her- well her old nightstand. Carefully he picked up the piece of paper. He unfolded it, and began to read,

_Troy,_

_I know you're wondering why everything of mine and Leigh's is gone, and why it seemed that I left so suddenly. If I'm correct you probably wondering what the hell you did, that compelled me to leave. I'm just telling you this; it wasn't you that made me leave. Not you at all, if anything you made me want to stay longer, but I just couldn't. I'm not strong enough, I know that you say that I'm the strongest woman you know, but maybe that's not really true. _

_I couldn't take all of their derogatory comments anymore, they hurt…a lot. Well you probably no that, because you deal with them almost everyday. But your strong enough to handle it, I'm not. I'm sorry for leaving, I really didn't want to, but I just had to. I still love you; I love you with all of my heart. I know Leigh loves you to, even if she can't say it. I just want you to know, don't let me hold you back, don't let my foolish mistake of leaving (if this turns out to be a mistake.) from letting you live your life to the fullest. _

_Be happy that's all I want, is for you to be happy. I'll miss you…a lot. Please don't come looking for me, because chances are you wont find me. All you have to know is that Leigh and I are safe._

_Love Always,_

_Gabriella._

_P.S: Tell the gang that I love and miss them. They're my best friends, for now and forever._

Troy put the note down, and let the tears that he had been holding in for so long finally fall. He couldn't believe that she had left. She couldn't be more wrong. She is the strongest person he will ever meet. It might have taken strength to say, but it took just as much strength to leave. Troy was so caught up in crying that he didn't notice anyone coming in. He let out a quiet sob; just one article had ruined his life. He didn't know if he could get it back.

"Master Troy, are you alright?" Martin asked. Troy turned to look at the old man; Martin looked at the young man in front of him with sad eyes.

"She left" He said simply.

"You found the note?" The man queried (That's how you spell it right?)

"Yeah, why'd she leave?" Troy asked hurt. Anyone could see that this young man was hurting.

"The derogatory comments got to her Master Troy. You may not understand this, but not all people can live the life that you live everyday. It takes a lot to go through what you go through everyday" Martin replied.

"I know, but she could've at least said goodbye. I don't even think I got to tell her that I loved her." Troy said looking down at the ground sadly. He had wanted to tell her, he was going to tell her the night that Jackie came, but he didn't get the chance. And now he was more than certain that his chances had just slipped away with her.

"You'll get to tell her" Martin said trying to cheer him up. Martin hated seeing his employer down, he was more of a friend then a boss.

"How do you know?" Troy asked quietly.

"Because fate brought you to together one time, who says that it won't do it again?" Martin asked, then he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the broken man sitting on the floor.

"Fate" Troy whispered to himself.

HSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSM

"Miss, are you sure that you want this job?" The guy asked the brunette in front of him.

"I positive" She replied quietly. No doubt the man had recognized who she was.

"Okay then, you start working here on Monday" He replied.

"Thanks" She said quietly.

Gabriella walked out of the resturant. She knew that Troy would probably be mad at her for just leaving like that, but it was something that she had to do for herself. Everything was just beginning to be to much. Yeah she loved Troy and all but she didn't know if she was strong enough to stay through everything that would or was about to happen. Gabriella looked into the carriage, her baby girl was laying in the carriage staring back at her. Gabreiella softly smiled at Leigh before starting to push her cart off to the hotel where she was staying.

Gabriella had five hundred dollars saved up, which she was using for emergencies. She'd decided to start a new life over, and stay in a hotel till she could afford a cheap apartment. Hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone here, and it was highly unlikley for she was not in the same place as she was with Troy. She misses him, she misses him a lot. But what done is already done and she can't go back and change it. She continued walking down the street until she reached a bage and brown painted hotel. It was fairly a cheap one. The one's with the cheap box spring beds, the obnxious wallpaper and ten dollar lamps.

Gabriella walked through the lobby, and walked into her room from there. 436 was painted in fading black letters, probably from age. Gabriella walked into her room which only contained one full mattress spring box bed, Leigh's basenett, and a table with chairs in the far side of the room. The bathroom was through a door in the middle of the room on the left, it was very small. A side closet very small was on the other end of the bathroom. The bed was all messed up from where she had sleeped previously. Obviously the maid didn't come -if there was any maids.

Gabriella's mind the wandered to the note that she wrote to him. Had he found it? Was he reading it right now? How did he react, if he has read it yet. And would she hate her forever? So many thoughts were running through her head right now, she thought that her brain was about to explode. '_He's fine, Gabriella. He's fine, he's moving on with his life and he's not thinking about you or Leigh. Life is good.'_ Gabriella thought, she reassured herself but the more she thought it, the more popostrorist(sp?) it sounded. Gabriella was wrong, he was thinking about her...a lot. Gabriella felt one tear fall down her left cheek, and then got into bed.

-------------

Troy laid in bed, looking at the ceiling tracing the different patterns with his eyes. (Seriously I do that **all** the time. And I have popcorn ceiling so it's really really interesting!! Anyways..back to the story) In just a few hours his life had taken a drastic turn. Troy had spent the whole day locked in his bedroom, going through year books, and old pictures. It made him smile, seeing when they were happy, but it also made him depressed knowing that he had lost her once again. Troy rolled over on his stomach and put his face into his pillow. He screamed into it, luckily the pillow muffled it a little so it couldn't really be heard.

"She's gone" He whispered to no one, and he felt one tear fall and land on his pillow.

**There's the chapter! please tell me what you think in a review!! I'll give you a pet monkey!!**

**x Steph x**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: My Daddy

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, there is about two or three chapter's left. It all depends. And If you want a sequal, I might do one, but I need idea's first. But thanks for all of you reviews! Sorry if I sounded rude last time, I just wasn't have a good day, but anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You really think that a fourteen year old girl would own a multi million dollar franchise? I also don't own **_Breathe By: Breaking Benjamin._

_**One Year Later.**_

Troy woke up in bed alone, that's how it'd been for the past year. He'd changed, you could ask anyone of his friends. He was a lot more depressed, and even though Gabriella's note said that she didn't leave because of him, he still wasn't convinced and constantly blamed her leaving on himself. It drove his friends wild, a lot of times they wished that they could find Gabriella to make him happy again. Troy slowly got out of bed, and jumped in the shower. He had to go to concert pratice today, and then his concert was tonight.

Troy quickly jumped out of the shower, and threw on some clothes. He put on his colonge and did a second check to make sure that he got everything. Once he was sure, he walked into Leigh's old room and looked around it. It was painted a light pink, and had new pink bedding and two baby pillows in the crib. The other side of the room had a white rocking chair, that was Troy's grandmothers. The other side of the room had a changing table, and the closet was filled with baby girl clothes. Troy always thought that just in case Gabriella and Leigh came back, Leigh should have some clothes.

Troy sighed and walked out of the room, and walked into Gabriella's room. Which was still across the hall. He walked in, and was immediately greeted by membories, joyful and hurtful ones. Troy walked over to the bed, it was still where it had always been. Everything was where it had been a year ago, everything was the same. Troy took the silk comforter in between his fingers and gently ran his fingers across it. He looked at the pictures on the wall, and saw one of Him, Leigh and Gabriella at the park. Troy smiled slightly at the membory.

_**FlashBack**_

_Gabriella, Troy and Leigh sat on a picnic blanket eating peanutt butter and jelly sandwhiches. Well actually Troy and Gabriella were eating peanutt butter and jelly sandwhiches, Leigh was eating mushed vegetables and fruit. They looked like the perfect family, well they acted like it to. Leigh started to giggle, and smile looking around the park. Making Gabriella and Troy turn there attention to the baby girl beside him. Both of them had smiles on their faces. She was just so cute._

_"What are you laughing about there baby girl?" Gabriella asked, and the little girl giggled in response._

_"Someone can't stop giggling today" Troy smiled and started to tickle Leigh, making her giggle wildly._

_"Troy that's enough" Gabriella laughed, and Troy stopped. _

_"Okay, okay I'll stop" Troy surrendered putting both of his hands in the air, making both girls giggle. His girls._

_**End Of Flashback.**_

Troy sighed at the membory. Of course he missed his girls. They were his girls, and they would always be his girls. He wondered what Gabriella was doing right now, was she missing him as much as he missed her? Was she happy? Was Leigh happy? Did Leigh even remember him? So many questions and thoughts were running through Troy's brain right now, that he just had to sit down. Troy ran a hand through his brown hair, it was the same that it had been a year ago. Troy then stood up after a while, realizing that if he didn't get to rehearsal soon that he would be in for a long leacture. Just as he was leaving the room he bumped into someone.

"Going somewhere Master Troy?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Martin I hate to be at rehearsal soon, if I'm not there in like ten minutes, then I'm in for a very long lecture. I hate lectures!" Troy exclaimed, and Martin laughed.

"Have fun Master Troy, and good luck" Martin replied, and walked down the hall.

"Thanks! See you later!" Troy yelled and ran out of the house, he had to make it to rehearsal.

------------

Gabriella sat in her apartment in downtown L.A. She had moved back six weeks ago from Florida. (**I made her move to Florida, because everyone makes her go back to Albuquerque, or to New York. And plus Florida rocks, because I live there. Lmao)** Leigh was now pushing two, and Gabriella wasn't any younger. Gabriella had changed a lot since she left Troy, and she regretted leaving him more and more each day. Gabriella was now a secutary to a very busy business leader. She was payed well, and she was a lot better off then she was.

"Momma!" A girl's voice rang out.

"Baby girl" Gabriella replied and noticed that the little girl had something in her hands. "What do you got Lei?" She asked.

"Here Momma" The little girl smiled, and gave her mother her picture that she was holding. Gabriella nearly chocked on the picture that she was holding. It was the same picture that Troy was looking at earlier that day. She smiled at the little girl and took a gulp out of her water bottle.

"Dada?" She asked,and Gabriella then chocked on the water she had in her mouth.

"What was that sweetie?" Gabriella stammered.

"This dada?" She asked a little quieter. Gabriella didn't reply, she just stared at the picture, and Leigh.

---------

Troy stood in front of the crowd at his concert, he had just played his hit single The Strong One, which had reached number one and had stayed their for well over a month. He was just about to introduce a new song, and he wasn't sure if the crowd would like the song. It was a little deeper than any other he had sung, yet alone wrote. Troy looked at the support drummer (**Is that what their called?) **and he gave Troy a thumbs up. Troy smiled slightly and put his mouth to the microphone.

"Hey everyone, are you have a good time?!" He asked.

"YES!" The crowd screamed in unison.

"Good, are you all ready for a new song?" He asked.

"YES!!" They all screamed again.

"Well good cause your going to get one!" Troy said into the microphone. "Well this song is called Breath, I hope you like it!" Troy said,

"Yay!!" Came a couple of screams.

_I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the Less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?_

Troy looked out into the crowd to see there reaction. Everything was eerie quiet. Until one clap kept the beat with the band, and that caused everyone to start clapping. Troy smiled his first geniune smile that night, and went on to the next verse.

_I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win_

Troy then could of swore that he saw the familar long brown curly hair, and the brown eyes that he hadn't seen for a year._'Face it Bolton, your losing your mind. Just take Sharpay up for the free theripist meeting offer.'_Troy thought, and shook the thoughts out of his head, knowing that he had just imagined what he thought he had saw.

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please_

You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you

Troy then saw people really getting into the song. He was glad that his fans were liking it, well the ones that were there. Even his friends seemed to be enjoying it, Chad was bobbing his head up and down, obviously trying to cheer Troy up. Troy tried his hardest not to laugh, and he just decided not to look at Chad.

_This will be all over soon  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in_

So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please 

Troy now really got into the song, and started to cry a little. Which had surprised the crowd. Troy had never cried at one of his concerts. Well except for the one where he introuduced The Strong One, but that was only one tear, and he wiped it away before most people could see it.

_You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

Take, Take, Take.

I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating  
You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you 

He finished the song, and everything was eerie quiet, until once again one single clap started and soon the whole stadium started to cheer. Screaming and clapping could be heard everywhere. Troy Bolton, had made a sure to be new hit. Troy smiled, and bowed, happy that his fans had liked his new song. He was always insecure about his writing, and no doubt he always would be.

"So did you like it?" He asked.

"YEAH!" The crowd screamed.

"Well good, but this is the end of this concert. Thank you all, I love you! Your the best fans that anyone could ever have, and I love all of you! Hope to see you at other concerts!" Troy screamed and walked off stage.

After everything was packed up, and meeting with the backstage winners, Troy walked out of the stadium and into the fresh air. He smiled as he breathed it in, he loved being outside. Troy looked around him, and was surprised at who he saw trying to slip into the shadows. Troy's voice was lost, and he had a huge lump in his throat, his hands were also very sweaty. Troy was very shocked. '_Why was she here? Is that even her? Oh my god! It is! It's her!! It's her! And Oh my gosh! Theres...theres...'_Troy couldn't finish his thoughts. Troy gulped before opening his mouth.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked softly, making the figure freeze abruptly and all of the sudden Troy felt hugging around his legs.

**Was it okay? I liked this chapter...a lot. So please tell me what you think. And the song was **_Breathe By: Breaking Benjamin. _**Awesome song, you have to listen. **

**Review please!**

**x Steph x**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: You're Unforgettable

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating last night, I had that one-shot already, and the document shut on me, to say the least I was super pissed. But here's the chapter, sorry if it's a little sloopy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**Recap.**

_Troy was very shocked. __**'Why was she here? Is that even her? Oh my god! It is! It's her!! It's her! And Oh my gosh! Theres...theres...' **__Troy couldn't finish his thoughts. Troy gulped before opening his mouth._

_"Gabriella?" Troy asked softly, making the figure freeze abruptly and all of the sudden Troy felt hugging around his legs._

**End Of Recap.**

Troy suddenly averted his gaze from Gabriella and looked down to what was hugging his leg. He almost gasped at the beautiful toodler that was hanging on so despertley to his legs. She had flowing long brown curly hair, just like her mothers, and her brown eyes looked up at him, smiling and laughing with joy. She had to be the most beautiful toodler he had ever seen, and she almost mirrored Gabriella exactly. He looked down at the toodler again, and he saw her smiling the worlds biggest smile, he smiled back, and that only made her hold on tighter.

Troy averted his gaze from the brunette toodler holding on to his leg despertley, and fixed his gaze on the young woman in front of him. He took in how much she had changed, her hair was slightly longer, and she was wearing normal looking clothes. She had make-up on, and for the first time in since her mom's death, Gabriella could pass as being quite wealthy. Troy saw her looking between him and the little girl frantically, probably wondering what to do or say. By the look in her eyes, it looked like she hadn't expected this to happen. Troy smiled slightly, but he wasn't suprised when she didn't return his smile.

Gabriella stared in awe at the man in front of her -well her ex boyfriend. He had changed in just a years time. His hair was a little shorter, but his cobalt eyes still shone and were the same eyes that she had grown to love. She looked at his face, his jaw was set, and he was looking at her intentley probably caluclating what her next move would be. She could tell that it was going to get more awkward then it already was. _'Oh my god, it's really him. I can't believe it, it's really him. God he's changed, but he's still the same Troy. Oh my god,'_ Gabriella thought.

She looked frantically between her daughter and the love her life -we her ex boyfriend. She looked at her daughter who was still clinging onto his leg, as if she was going to die if she let go. The little girl grinned up at her mother, and she wondered what to do next. Should she grab Leigh and run? Should she stick around and see what he has to stay? Should she pretend to have a heart attack? Gabriella laughed at the thought, out of the corner of her eye she saw Troy smile at her, but she didn't return it because she was to caught up in her thoughts, and he didn't look surprised.

"Gabriella?" He asked again.

And suddenly membories of when they first met up again flooded Gabriella's mind. She softly shook her head to get rid of the membories, even if they were slightly good ones. She turned towards Troy and looked into his big cobalt eyes, the same ones that made her melt. She opened her mouth, but closed it, only to have it open again. Confusing both her and Troy.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, but not timidly.

"Wow, long time no see, huh?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I guess" She stammered.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked, trying to get away from the awkward state that they were in.

"Working, trying to repair my life back to the way it was," She said somewhat icily, but mostly her voice was filled with sadness. Troy looked toward the ground, suddenly feeling very very guilty. "You?"

"Nothing really, concerts, promoting, touring, and writing new songs" He said casually.

Troy was about to say something else when he felt a tugging on his leg, he looked down to see Leigh staring up at him smiling. He smiled a geniune smile and picked her up by the arms, causing her to giggle loudly with delight. He threw her up in the air, and she laughed with excitement, only to have her fall back into his arms. Gabriella watched the two, and had tears in her eyes.

"Hey princess, did you miss me?" He asked the little girl.

"Yeah!!" She cheered clapping her hands.

"Well you know what?" He asked her,

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"I missed you to" He whispered softly into the child's ear, and the girl giggled with delight.

"Daddy!!" She cheered, and he froze, so did Gabriella.

"W-what did s-she just call m-me?" He asked bewildered and curious filled his words. (**I don't think that makes sense...but oh well.)**

"She called you daddy Troy" Gabriella whispered.

"B-but why?" He asked still stammering.

"I don't know." She said softly. "We were looking at pictures the other day, and there was one with all three of us, she pointed to your picture and said 'Dada'." She whispered almost inaudibale.

"B-but, how could s-she remember me?" He asked.

"Don't you get it? Your unforgettable Bolton" Gabriella replied.

"Now were on last names?" He smirked.

"Yes" She muttered.

"Hmmm" He murmmered.

"Daddy?" Leigh asked, her bright eyes shining.

Troy didn't know what to do, should he ignore her, and pretend he never heard her? Or respond. He looked over at Gabriella who was looking back at him, he looked at her with a pleading look, and softly but slowly she nodded her head. In her own way telling him that it was okay to answer her daughters question. Troy smiled and looked down at the little girl.

"What is it princess?" He asked, he knew that _only_ Gabriella called her baby girl.

"You stay wit momma and me?" She asked, using her baby language. He looked around worridley.

"I don't know sweeite" He answered unsurley, and her smile turned into a frown.

"Baby girl, _d-daddy, _is very busy" Gabriella replied, using Daddy, as hard as it was to comfort Leigh.

"Me no see daddy?" She asked crying.

"No, no baby. You'll see me, I promise" He replied.

"You promtisey?" She asked not pronoucing the word right, making Gabriella giggle and Troy chuckle.

"I promise" He repeated, and she ran off to go to the playground.

"Gabriella" He sighed, "What are we going to do? She's already calling me daddy, you know that I can't just get up and leave, that won't be fair to Leigh" He said looking at her.

"I know," Gabriella replied. "But I can't just let you back into my life Troy," She sighed.

"Why?" He questioned,

"B-because, y-you, well you k-now" She stammered, she didn't have anything to accuse him of and both him and Gabriella knew that.

"See, I did nothing wrong" He said.

"I know" She replied.

"Then what's holding you back Gabriella? You know that I love you, and I would never hurt you purposley. You know that I love Leigh like my own" He pushed her.

"I don't want to get hurt again." She said quietly.

"But Gabriella it wasn't _me_ who hurt you, I didn't do anything. Please Gabriella" He begged.

"Troy my life was going just fine, before you re-entered it." She said stubbornly.

"Gabriella you and I both know that, that is bull crap" He told her, not harshly.

Gabriella sighed, for she knew that what he had told her was true. She looked at him, looking for any flaws, and untruthfullness, so there could be a reason to not to take him back. She found nothing but love, care, and desire. She had nothing to acuse him of, and she couldn't pull the Leigh card, because they both knew that she loved him to death. He was quite attached to her also.

"Troy..." She started.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm scared." She replied.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of the paparrazzi hurting me or Leigh. Troy if they hurt her I would never forgive myself, and what if they see us?" She asked. "I can see the headlines now **Troy Bolton, Mrs. Bolton, and Baby Bolton? Was Troy Hiding Something From Us?"**She said like a newscaster.

"Gabriella, I would never let them hurt Leigh," He replied.

"But they hurt me" She replied, and he put his head down guilty again. She had a point.

"Gabriella do you trust me?" He asked.

She heistated before answering. "Yes, I do" She sighed.

"Then let me love you, let me be there for you, let me be your better half" He reasoned with her. "I promise I won't let them hurt you or Leigh, I won't let them anymore. Cause so help me if they do they'll wish they never even took that picture, or wrote that article" He told her and she laughed.

"How can I know that your being truthful?" She asked.

"Trust me, Gabriella. I'm telling the truth. Love me like I love you" He told her despertely. He missed her, he needed her, he wanted her.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

"Every word" He whispered in her ear. Without warning Gabriella crashed her lips upon his, not caring if every single paparrazzi out there took a picture. She was with the man she loved, and she was happy.

**Boy was that long, I'm perfectly content with ending it there, and I probably will. So if you want an epilouge, just tell me. This was unplanned, I didn't expect to end it here, it just happened. I hope that you understand. But now I can update my other stories, that people have been asking me to update for ages. But if you want an epilouge/sequal, tell me now, cause if not, then I won't do anything.**

**Review please.**

**x Steph x**


	20. Very Important Authors Note!

**A/N: Mkay, I'm working on the next chapter of **Into The Women's Mind,** and I'm about halfway done with that, so it shouldn't take to long, Then I'll probably update **Saving Her.** So I have a question, which story do you want to be my main focous? I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I need to know which story you guys think should be my main focous.**

_Into The Women's Mind._

_Desert Rose_

_A Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

_Or_

_Saving Her._

**This is really important, if you guys don't tell me then I'll just pick.**

**So yeah**

**that's all for now. :)**

**x Steph x**


	21. Epilouge: Our Children

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, but here is the chapter. And everyone in the malibu/san diego/ l.a area my prayers go out to you, I hope everyone is all right and that they get everything under control soon. But here's the epilouge, sorry that it's not that long, but it's the epilouge I promised you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

Gabriella Montez layed in the hospital bed, with her husband Troy gripping her hand, she looked at her frightengly. She was scared to death and Troy could sense it. Leigh _Bolton_ was now at her grandma's house while her _parents_ were at the hospital. It had took them a long time and a lot of painful moments for the both of them, and here they were. Troy kissed Gabriella's forhead softly before kissing her lips. She smiled a little, but it wasn't a true Montez smile that he loved.

"Gabriella it's going to be all right." Troy promised.

"It hurts Troy, It hurts a lot" She told him, tears burning her eyes.

"I know baby, I'm sorry" He told her.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella screamed, while Troy just chuckled.

"I believe that it's your fault just as much as mine" Troy said, smiling.

"Is not!" She argued.

"Is to" Troy said.

"Is not." She replied.

"Gabriella please stop, your acting like a five year old, and not a twenty five year old." Troy told her softly. But before she could retaluate the door opened and in walked a doctor.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton-" He was cut off by Gabriella.

"I am now Mrs. Montez, I refuse to have that as my last name when he made me suffer" Gabriella said crossing her arms like a child.

"What?" The doctor asked confused.

"Hormones" Troy whispered.

"Okay..." The doctor nodded "Well it seems that she's about 7cm dialated, so well check back in an hour." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

Troy groaned and silently cursed the doctor for leaving him, for he would be going through hell for the next hour. He found her mood swings undeniably hot, but the aftermath was what made him hate them. He looked over at Gabriella and smiled when he saw that she was sleeping. He gently ran his knuckles across her cheek and smiled when he felt her lean in to his touch. He softly kissed her forhead lovingly before walking to the hospital chair next to her bed and sat down, this was sure to be a long night.

------------------

"Mrs. and Mr. Bolton?" A nurse asked walking into the room.

"Yes?" Asked a groggily Troy, who had fallen asleep, Gabriella was sitting wide awake on the bed.

"She's fully dialated, we have to get her to the delievery room. And you need to get scrubbed up" The doctor said walking in, and handing Troy some scrubs.

"I'll be right back baby" Troy said kissing the side of Gabriella's face.

"You better!" Gabriella shouted after him, and Troy smirked.

"Okay, come on Gabriella." The doctor said, and two nurses started to push her bed out of the room and into the delievry. (**I think they do that, but im not sure.**)

"Hey babe" Troy said walking into the room in blue scrubs. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Nope just me being pushed out of my old room and into this one. How exciting" She said sarcastically and Troy chuckled.

"Stop with the-" But Troy was cut off by the doctor.

"Okay, now on count of three Gabriella I need you to push" Dr. Hayes told her, and she nodded. "One..Two...three push!"

"AH!" She screamed as she pushed. She was holding on to Troy's hand, and it was sufficating by her squeezing.

"That was great Gabriella, now I need you to push again. One...two...three push!" Dr. Hayes yelled, and she did.

"Your doing great sweeite" Troy told her.

"Shut up!" She told him. "No more sex Troy Bolton, you here me. No more sex!" She told him, and he chuckled.

"Okay, one two three push!" She pushed, and the doctor smiled. "Great the head is crowning, let's bring baby Bolton into the world."

"Come on honey, you could do it" Troy told her, and she didn't even try to talk back.

"Okay, one...two...three..push!" He yelled, and a shrill cry rang out through the room. "You have a little boy" The doctor told them.

"YES!" Troy yelled, and everyone looked at him. "Sorry" He said blushing.

"Well go get him washed off and we'll bring him to you" The nurse told them and took baby Bolton out of the room.

"You did amazing baby" Troy said and kissed her.

"Troy we have a child" She smiled at him.

"Yeah we do, and he's beautiful Gabs, he really is" Troy said and kissed her forhead.

"I love you Gabi," Troy said.

"I love you to Troy"

"Here is baby Bolton" The doctor grinned and handed Gabriella the baby.

"He is beautiful" Gabriella replied.

"So what's baby Bolton's name?"

"Gabriella, what was your fathers name?" Troy asked her softly.

"Logan," Gabriella smiled.

"Logan Christopher Bolton" Troy grinned.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

"He's perfect." He corrected her. After all they had been through they finally had found peace, they had Leigh and now Logan. They were happy with each other and couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store.

**Bleh I don't like it, but I hope you guys do! Yeah, I hope you didn't get confused. But tell me what you thought. and I can't believe that it's over, thank you all for you reviews! They mean the world to me. **

**Review!**

**x Steph x**


	22. AN: SEQUAL?:

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a long time since I've even writtien on this, being as it's done. I've been dying to write some sort of story similar to this, and I was just wondering if you guys would like a sequal to this, it would be so much more well written than this was, ( i've come a LONG way since october ) and you'll get to decide how it ends! I know that this is kind of far fetched, but I'm getting kind of tired of writing about the whole high school stuff, and I want to do older characters. ( like the strong one, ) This is my most sucessful story up to date, and I really think that I had some new twists for our favorite couple. Of course if you guys don't want a sequal, I will merely tweak the plot a little, and make it a whole NEW story, but If you do want a sequal, simply review, I'm looking for at least ten reviewers that say that they want a sequal to TSO, and if I get a good response, I will finish up the first chapter (no trailer this time) and posted it.**

**Whoa, that was long, but I hope you guys will take the time to read it, sorry about it almost being a year later, but I was debating all of these months whether to write one or not.**


	23. AN: Sequal is up!

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a long time since I've even writtien on this, being as it's done. I've been dying to write some sort of story similar to this, and I was just wondering if you guys would like a sequal to this, it would be so much more well written than this was, ( i've come a LONG way since october ) and you'll get to decide how it ends! I know that this is kind of far fetched, but I'm getting kind of tired of writing about the whole high school stuff, and I want to do older characters. ( like the strong one, ) This is my most sucessful story up to date, and I really think that I had some new twists for our favorite couple. Of course if you guys don't want a sequal, I will merely tweak the plot a little, and make it a whole NEW story, but If you do want a sequal, simply review, I'm looking for at least ten reviewers that say that they want a sequal to TSO, and if I get a good response, I will finish up the first chapter (no trailer this time) and posted it.**

**Whoa, that was long, but I hope you guys will take the time to read it, sorry about it almost being a year later, but I was debating all of these months whether to write one or not.**


	24. AN: REWRITE?

**A/N: Ugh. Ugh. UGH. Ew to the max. I just re-read this whole story, and I realize how bad it SUCKS. It's like just...wow, I can't believe I wrote like that, ya know? I BARELY went into detail, and I realized that I deserved that flame by that one person...**

**So guess what that means? **

**I'M RE-WRITING IT! -throws confetti- -dances- **

**I want this to end differently then I ended it originally. Keep in mind that I was thirteen, now I'm fifteen and I have a little bit more insight on what the characters would actually go through in situations like that. **

**So basically, the first re-written chapter will be posted tonight, being as soon as I post this Author's note, I'm going to work on it!**

**The story will probably be longer too...probably between 25-30 chapters? **

**YES MEMOIRS OF A BROKEN HEART IS STILL GOING TO BE GOING ON. **

**Tell me what you think? This story deserves to be rewritten! :)**


End file.
